A differnet alternative to war
by mksfroogle
Summary: Fem!harry! Marie Potter, Voldemort, Draco, Lucius, Snape, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Ginny end up trapped in a room together with no way out except to settle their differences. Marie has an idea to bring them all together. Through Karaoke and party games! this is a different story than Marie Potter and the Deal. Please Read!
1. trapped

**This is another new story that I have been working on along with Marie Potter and the deal. If you don't like how it goes, you don't have to read it. Please R&R! Like I mention in my other stories, I appreciate your input.**

Marie didn't want to get up. She was still so tired from last night with Hermione's insistence of studying Charms. Seriously, what good is a bubble blowing charm ever going to do for her? Marie groggily sat up and cast a tempus charm. She gasped in horror; it was already 8:15am! Classes started in ten minutes! She hurriedly jumped out of bed, threw her robes on and brushed her wild mane a little. Marie almost flew down the stairs as if she had wings and landed in the common room where all of her Gryffindor friends sat all comfortable and relaxed. Marie seemed a little off put and went over to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione and Ron were her best and first ever friends and she wouldn't have had it any other way. Marie closed in on them and she noticed Hermione reading one of her 'light' books while Ron pretended he was reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Hey guys, why isn't anyone getting ready for classes yet?"

Hermione and Ron looked up at her and Hermione shook her head smiling slightly at her, "Marie", she giggled a little, "its Saturday. We don't have classes today"

Marie could not believe what she was hearing. She got up early for nothing. Glaring at the floor, she sat on a chair next to Hermione and looked out the window, "So what do you guys have planned for the day?"

Hermione put down her book, "I guess we could go to Hogsmeade today. What do you guys think?"

Marie's face lit up at the thought of going to Hogsmeade. She could go to Honeydukes, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see Fred and George. Ron however looked a bit disgruntled at the thought.

Before Ron could say something, Marie proclaimed, "Hogsmeade it is then!"

Meanwhile with some Slytherins . . . . . . .

Draco already wasn't having one of his best days. Stupid Crabbe and Goyle kept following him around everywhere and he had just finally escaped them. He decided to hide in his Godfather's potions' lab. Right now Snape was working on a batch of Veritaserum and he was almost finished. Draco would almost always either come to his Godfather or go to the room of requirement to hide. Snape didn't seem to mind on the outside and even let him help make simple potions once in a while.

While Snape was putting ingredients in the cauldron, Draco stirred as instructed.

"So Draco", Snape drawled, "I heard that you and Ms. Potter got in a scuffle again, am I right?"

Draco stopped stirring and looked up at his Godfather anxiously. It was well known that Marie Potter and Draco Malfoy did not get along. A lot of people held bets though, that the reason Draco was so awful to her was because he had a crush on her. It was true. Draco thought that Marie Potter was absolutely gorgeous but too darn brave for her own good.

"Well, uh, you see Professor" Draco paused to think of an excuse, "Scarhead, she bumped into me the other day and she wouldn't apologize for it! So, I uh, sent a bat bogey hex at her. Hehe. . . ."

Draco thought Snape would chuckle or do something to let Draco know that he was amused but Snape just wore the same trademark glare he always had. Draco looked down to the ground, suddenly thinking that the rough stone floor looked quite interesting.

"Draco", Snape growled, "I heard a completely different story from the other Slytherins that you had bumped into _her_, and _you_ didn't apologize. She reprimanded you for it and _then_ you sent a bat bogey hex at her. Now does that story sound more accurate?"

Draco stood there with a stunned look on his face, _Is Godfather Snape actually standing up for Scarhead?_, he thought. Draco gulped, "Yes Sir"

There was a pregnant pause before Snape huffed out, "Not that I really care. McGonagall has been harping at me to talk to you about it. And I did. So end of story. The End, back to business. Did I tell you to stop stirring that potion, Draco?"

Draco turned back to the potion quickly, relieving an internal sigh that he didn't get in trouble.

At Riddle Manor . . . . . .

Voldemort was royally pissed off. He was on the verge of exploding. Lucius was supposed to report back to him about the Minister an hour ago and he still hadn't shown up. He was tempted on sending a torturing message through the dark mark but thought better of it, it would blow Malfoy's cover. Voldemort will torture him when he arrived. Bellatrix was also getting on his nerves as of lately. It seemed she was just fascinated with everything he did. She was obsessed over him and she even stooped to stalking. He wanted to torture her so bad but he knew it would only be a waste of time. She LOVED being tortured and even more so by him. He couldn't kill her either since she was one of his best at torturing victims. As for his other deatheaters? He wanted to slash out a hell of a lot of Avada Kedavras.

Then Voldemort got to thinking about Ms. Potter. The little brat has been a thorn in his side for far too long. It wasn't as if she was his arch enemy or anything to him. No, she was just an obstacle to get around to get to Dumbledore. It was the girl's sixth year and a few months after the ministry encounter. Voldemort had sent Marie a vision during her OWLS exam about her Dogfather, Sirius, getting tortured by Voldemort in the ministry. Of course it was just a trap. Sirius wasn't in any danger. But Marie arrived nonetheless to rescue him. But Sirius wasn't there; the prophecy was. Marie had heard it but it had smashed before Voldemort could get a hold of it. Voldemort's deatheaters withheld a battle with a bunch of teenagers and then the order arrived. Bellatrix had hit Sirius with a dark cutting spell and Marie thought she had killed Sirius and went after Bellatrix. That's where Voldemort arrived but also Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Voldemort got in a horrendous fight and then Voldemort possessed Marie, undoubtedly seeing some things he had wished he hadn't.

Voldemort now sit in his throne chair rethinking what he had witnessed in Marie's memories . . . .

Why hadn't Lucius come back yet?!

Back with Marie and friends . . . . . . . .

"But Hermione! I don't feel like going to Tomes and Scrolls! You have enough books for a years' worth of 'light' reading!" Ron whined. Marie rolled her eyes as Hermione scolded and Ron whined like always. All Marie wanted to do now was to go to Honeydukes. She wanted to get a sweet for Sirius. She was so happy to hear that he would be okay after the incident in the ministry. She still blamed herself for what had happened even though Voldemort sent her the bait.

Marie was even more horrified for their next encounter. What would he say to her after he had seen those memories of her past? Would he jeer at her? Laugh? Taunt? That thought scared her even more than his crucios.

"Marie!" Marie turned over to her friends to see that they were looking at her rather expectantly for something.

"Sorry, I spaced out", she apologized, "What were you two saying?"

Hermione huffed at her in impatience, "We were asking you where you wanted to go next, Marie"

"Oh! Well how about Honeydukes?"

"Alright!" Ron shouted enthusiastically, "Something exciting!"

However before they even took another step, Marie's owl, Hedwig, came flying towards them and landed on Marie's arm looking anxious, her feathers' all ruffled out and her golden eyes wide.

"What is it girl?" Then she noticed the letter attached to her leg.

"Who is it from Marie?"

"Ron, I'll let you know when I know"

Marie opened the letter with Hedwig on her shoulder and read out loud.

_Dear Marie, _

_I am afraid there is a change of plans in the war, my dear girl. I think that we should not follow the prophecy. You see, I have been thinking and I believe that love can really win this war. All we need is a little push. I am sending Malfoy Sr., Malfoy Jr., Mr. Lupin, Mr. Sirius Black, Professor Snape, Ms. Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ms. Granger, you, and Mr. Riddle a portkey to send you all to a room that doesn't allow you to perform harmful magic against one another. You, Marie, I have decided, must find a way to end this war without violence. You are our only hope left. Good luck._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"Who the hell does he think he is? What does he think he is doing? He is going to kill us all, sending us all into a room together like this!" Marie ranted to her friends.

"Marie, think about it, Dumbledore always knows best, you know. It could work-"

"Hermione! What are you thinking?! This is Voldemort, the Malfoys and Snape we are talking about here!"

"Professor Snape, Marie"

"I don't care Hermione! He is a deatheater! I couldn't' care less about formalities when it comes to those bastard bootlickers of Voldemort's!"

"But Marie-"

"No Hermione-"

"Uh, hey guys-"

"WHAT RON?!"

Hermione and Marie both screamed at Ron in their little argument.

"Uh, it looks like Dumbledore wasn't finished with the letter" he paused, "You should maybe check it out" He ended it awkwardly.

Marie gave him a confused look and looked back at the letter. Sure enough, there was some more to it. They all grabbed the letter to look at it better.

"Well don't just stand there looking at it, what does it say?"

"Bloody hell Ron, I'll tell you in a moment!"

_P.S. The portkey that will send you to the room is this letter and it will activate in two seconds after you have read this. Good luck._

Marie's eyes widened in horror and she gasped, "Oh shi-"

Their two seconds were up and the portkey activated. A familiar pulling sensation found them and they found themselves in a nice sized room. Soon, Marie heard popping noises of other people arriving and she feared the worst. Marie looked around her to see Hermione and Ron on either side of her. Ginny popped in and landed in front of Ron.

Ginny looked around widely until she realized her friends were there as well.

"Hey guys, what's going on? I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore saying that-"

"He has fucked us over, Ginny. Royally fucked us over big time"

"Marie, watch your language"

"Calm down Hermione, my language is not the main priority right now. Right now I am more worried as to when Voldemort will arrive and how he will react-"

"WHAT THE **HELL** IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Speak of the devil, it's the devil himself", sighed Marie.

The trio and Ginny looked over to where they heard the voice and saw Voldemort glaring daggers at them with Lucius, Snape and Draco at his side.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Draco scoffed.

Marie glared at him and crossed her arms, "What? You didn't read the letter that Dumbledore sent you lot?"

"So you mean to tell me that that old coot actually thinks _**LOVE**_ can solve the war?" Lucius cooed and uncharacteristically rolled his eyes, "Well he is wrong. As long as there is dark magic, which will be forever, there will always be war between light and dark. Love will solve nothing."

Marie and her friends looked at the dark impassively before Marie turned to Hermione, "So when do you think Sirius and Remus will be here?"

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and she squeaked in surprise. Then she heard the familiar growl, "Right behind you pup!"

She turned quickly to see her godfather smiling down at her.

"Sirius!"

Marie pounced on him and hugged him tightly along with Remus. Her friends smiled at them happily.

"How are you doing kiddo?"

"I'm fi-"

"Excuse me, I would just hate to interrupt such a happy reunion" growled Snape, "But how do you suppose we all get out of here?"

"How about I just kick you out the back door, Snivellus?" Sirius glowered at his old schoolmate.

The teens except for Draco snickered quietly but shut up seeing Snape's furious glare.

"Okay look" said Marie, "Dumbledore must have some sort of idiotic plan that he thinks will work. I suggest that we all calm down and work together to figure what Dumbledore wants us to do to get out of here, alright?"

Marie could just barley hear Voldemort's demented growl but she was too nervous to look to see his face at her mention of Dumbledore. Marie chose this time to actually look around the room to see their living quarters since they will no doubt be living there for quite a while with all of the Slytherin's stubbornness.

They were all standing in the living room as of now and it was pretty good sized. However, there seemed to be no windows anywhere in sight. There were two couches and a few comfortable looking chairs set up to form a circle. Marie guessed this was so they could all see each other at once. There was an open kitchen beside the living room with a large counter space to sit at all together to eat at with plenty of chairs there as well. Then there was a hall with five doors, Marie also guessed that they were bedrooms set up so they each had to share with another person. Marie wondered how that would plan out. But before she could look around a bit more around the room, a high and creepy voice caught her attention.

"Potter!" It was Voldemort, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something about our little situation?!"

Marie glared at him, "And what do you expect me to do about it, snakeface? This was Dumbledore's fault, not mine!"

Voldemort looked like he was going to try to murder her right then and there, "Snakeface?" He whispered out the horrid name with malice. Voldemort edged closer to Marie but Sirius blocked his path up to her. They were about the same height, but Voldemort seemed to still tower over her Godfather. Marie and her friends were scared for Sirius not fully remembering Dumbledore's letter anymore.

"Get out of my way, you filthy dog," Voldemort smirked at his own insult.

"I don't think so, you filthy little half-blood. Stand down because if I recall, no one can use harmful magic against the other in this place. So I would suggest, you stay away from my Goddaughter before I get really angry" Sirius spoke with calm anger, not wavering at Voldemort's severely pissed off glare and showing canines. The teenagers were awestruck at Sirius' bravery. Marie stood beside Remus whose arm was around her shoulder to protect her.

Voldemort now looked like he was thinking something over and his red eyes closed as he breathed through his slit nostrils, trying to stay calm as he knew Marie's Dogfather was right. It was no use fighting. Not yet anyways. Voldemort shocked everyone when he looked back up at Sirius, smiling,  
"I suppose you are right, Black. However, I think that we should all make a deal with each other to not fight physically no matter what while we are in this," he paused as he thought of a word to describe the horrible place, "Prison".

Everyone looked to Voldemort in surprise. They had been sure that Voldemort would be the last person to ever suggest a peaceful alternative in their condition. Sirius looked like he was mulling it over but before he could say anything, Marie popped out from behind him and stood in front of Voldemort, obviously surprising him as well as everyone else. Voldemort gazed at her curiously as she put out her hand for him to shake.

"Shake on it and it's a deal, Tom"

Voldemort glared at the name but took her hand, shaking it once. Marie gasped at the coldness of his hand, but before she could take her hand back, Voldemort pulled her closer so they were only inches apart and growled out, "It's a deal, but don't ever call me that disgusting name again. Understand, Marie?" He purred out her name seductively, trying to scare her. It did a little bit but she refused to show it. Instead, she nodded her head in acceptance.

Voldemort let her go and she backed away nearer her friends and father figures. Meanwhile, Snape and the two Malfoys looked like nothing was phasing them at all. Snape looked at Marie curiously with an arched eyebrow, though while the Malfoys glared at the party of Gryffindors hatefully. They all stood there in silence for a few moments before Ron decided to go over and sit on one of the couches. The others seemed to like his idea because Hermione, Ginny, and Remus sat together on one couch were Sirius, Marie and Draco decided to sit on the other, Draco trying to make as much distance away from his aunt's cousin as possible. On the other hand, Lucius and Snape sat in a chair and Voldemort, once again surprising everyone, chose to sit on the chair closest to Marie.

So the circle went from Voldemort, Marie, Sirius, Draco, Lucius, Snape, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Remus. Marie was a bit uncomfortable sitting so close to her enemy and decided to lean more toward her Godfather. There was more silence that followed because no one was quite sure of what to say. Marie's thoughts once more drifted off into space as she tried to think of a way to escape the 'prison' as Voldemort had called it before. Dumbledore's letter had said that love could win the war. But how? How were they to go about this? They had to do something without violence.

'So okay', thought Marie, 'Then we have to get to know each other. Easy enough. But how to go about that too?' The only thing she could really think of would be a game of some sort. It would be without violence, they would get to know each other and it would be fun and distracting of their differences. The others around her were deep in thought as well, obviously trying to think of a way to escape as well.

'What is a game that they could all play together?'

Marie looked to Voldemort to see what he was up to to see him fuming with anger. He was obviously a very impatient man, always intent on getting his way exactly the way he wanted it. He scrunched up his nonexistent nose growling until he finally he cracked.

"Don't tell me nobody has any ideas of how to get out of here?! Come on! There has to be something! Think!"

"Voldemort", Marie said, "Calm down. We are all thinking of something. I was thinking that we should try to get to know each other somehow. Maybe with the help of a game of some sort?"

Voldemort huffed at her and everyone watched their talk, extremely wary of the two enemy's argument, "What is this? A little summer camp for you? What do you expect us to do? Sing kumbaya in this little circle and hold hands?"

"That's it!"

"What?" Everyone asked at once, curious of why Marie interrupted the Dark Lord.

Marie's eyes glinted with such mischief that made Padfoot and Moony proud, "We should do karaoke!"

"What? Are you mad, Marie? We can't", Ginny paused and cringed as she spoke out the word, "sing together. It would be so weird."

"It's an idea", said Hermione, "But how would we make it out like a game?"

The Gryffindors thought about it while the Slytherins looked like they would puke in disgust with the thought of singing with Gryffindors. Draco, however only looked mildly interested at the thought of it. Lucius looked revolted while Snape had an empathetic look on his face like he didn't care. Marie thought carefully over it and tried to think of a way to make it fun for everyone so the Slytherins would actually do it. Then she had it.

"How about we combine truth or dare with it? We can spin an empty bottle and whoever it lands on, the person who spun the bottle gets to pick what song the other sings?"

"Brilliant, pup!" Sirius said.

"Yes Marie, that would be a fun idea." Remus continued.

Ginny looked thrilled at the idea while Hermione, Ron and the Slytherins looked unsure about it. Marie knew that Hermione would be very shy but Ron would be just plain stubborn about it. Marie glanced over at Voldemort, after all, it was he who would make the overall decision whether the other Slytherins would play the game or not, "What do you think Voldemort?"

Voldemort looked over at Marie, almost surprised that she had asked him, "I don't like it, but maybe it will humiliate others. Why not? But let's make it a bit more interesting. How about we make a limit on how many songs each of us sings?"

"Five?" Marie suggested.

"Yes, that should work. But there's something missing. . . . ."

Everyone was just sitting there, unable to comprehend why Voldemort and Marie Potter were trying to work together at something like a game. Then Remus made an idea known, "We could make a round two and whoever spins the bottle, whoever it lands on, they have to pair up with another person of their own choice and the group decides which song they should sing together. Like a duet!"

"That's a wonderful idea, Moony!" Sirius prided his friend, "We should do it!"

"Yes! That sounds great." Marie chipped in, "Does that sound better Voldemort?"

Everyone looked at Voldemort for his approval. Marie was anxious to see if he really would play the game. He didn't look too happy about it but nodded his head in consent. Marie almost jumped up in excitement but contained herself as to not embarrass herself. Snape looked like he wanted to hang himself but kept quiet. He was staying unusually quiet now that Marie thought about it. Why wasn't he saying anything? Usually he would have loved to put Marie in her place and put her ideas down. Was it because of Voldemort's presence?

"Right! So where are we going to get an empty bottle?" Draco spoke out for only the second time. But his question was a good one. How were they going to get an empty bottle? Sirius suddenly stood up and went over to the kitchen and stood in front of the refrigerator. Marie and the other Gryffindors looked confused whereas the Slytherins didn't really look like they cared what he did.

"Um," Marie started, "Sirius?"

Sirius looked back over his shoulder to Marie with an arched eyebrow, "Yes pup?"

"What are you doing?"

Sirius chuckled, "I'm getting a bottle, little pup"

"How? There can't possibly be anything in that pathetic muggle device!"

"It's called a fridge, Draco"

"I don't' really care what it is called you filthy mud-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Malfoy." Marie stood up for Hermione, "I will not allow such discriminating language in my presence is that clear?"

Marie spoke with such ferocity that even Voldemort almost shuddered at her malice the way she spoke to Malfoy. Lucius looked ashamed of his son the way he cowered to Marie like a frightened little ferret. Ginny and Ron chuckled softly. Then their attention was suddenly driven back to Sirius when he brought out a bottle of firewhiskey and started drinking it (chugging it). He sat back in the couch and drank the whiskey feverishly.

"Isn't it a bit too early in the morning to be drinking?" Remus asked.

"Ah, it's never too late or early my dear friend! Haha!"

"Filthy drunk" Snape muttered.

Marie glared at him but chose not to acknowledge the rude comment. Apparently, so did Sirius because he was happily finishing his whiskey. When he was done with it, he cleaned it out using his wand.

"Great", said Ron, "Now we have a bottle, but what are we going to spin it on?"

Sirius closed his eyes again and it looked as though he were concentrating hard. Suddenly, a short little coffee table appeared in the middle of their circle. The trio and Ginny were awed, "How did you do that, Sirius?" asked Hermione.

"You have to concentrate on what you want and the room will give it to you. Dumbledore must have put an enchantment on the room so we would have our basic need and anything else we might need to help us to get along."

"Wicked" said Ron.

"Alright then. Let's just start this ridiculous game and get it over with, shall we?" Voldemort growled out.

"Alright, alright! Who wants to go first?" asked Marie.

"I'll go" said Ginny.

"Alright, Ginny" said Marie, "Spin the bottle"

Ginny leaned forward and spun the bottle eagerly. It landed on Sirius. Ginny looked like she was thinking before she had a great idea, "Okay, Sirius. I want you to sing 'Dude looks like a lady' by Aerosmith"

Sirius looked confused, "Who? What's that song?"

"Here, wait a second, I'll concentrate on a laptop so we can look up the song's music and lyrics."

The group waited long and hard before finally, a laptop computer appeared on Hermione's lap. Voldemort looked unsure about the device but said nothing. Even Draco and Lucius kept their mouths shut. Hermione looked up the song quickly and conjured headphones as well for Sirius to listen to the song first. The group waited anxiously until finally Sirius took out the headphones and smiled, "I really do like that song. This is going to be fun"

**Alrighty! So what did you guys think? Please R&R, and tell me what songs you think they should sing? I already have some songs planned out but I would appreciate your input to what other songs there could be you guys think would work**


	2. Dude looks like a lady

**I hope everyone enjoys this story. Please Review! I would love it if you did, give me some pointers and some songs you think would be great for which people to sing**

Sirius took out the earphones and grinned like a fool.

'Probably planning something malicious like the marauder he is' Marie thought amused.

The Slytherins gazed confused as Sirius pulled out a microphone out of nowhere and swung it around once. He queued to Hermione to start the music and grinned insanely. Sirius glanced at Snape and Marie knew right then and there something bad was going to happen. Snape gave him the most dreadful glare known to man that would freeze lava into ice. Then Sirius glanced at Marie and gave her a playful wink. As soon as the music started, Sirius started to sing.

"That, that dude looks like a lady!

That, that dude looks like a lady!

That, that dude looks like a lady!

That, that dude looks like a lady!"

Sirius shouted with vigor, and Ginny was surprised at how much he actually sounded like Steven Tyler. Marie and Ron's jaws dropped as Sirius smirked seductively to Snape making Snape's eyes widen a fraction.

"Cruise into a bar on the shore

Her picture graced the grime on the door

She's a long lost love at first bite

Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's all right

That's right"

He paused for a breath before softly singing the next part. Voldemort glared disturbingly at Sirius, while Lucius and Draco actually seemed to like the song, even though they were trying their hardest to hide it.

"That, that

That, that"

Sirius then edged his way over to Snape wearing the most devilish grin on his face that would put Voldemort's to shame. Marie knew that his harsh plan was coming into play and she was sure that everyone else but Voldemort knew it as well.

"Backstage we're havin' the time

of our live until somebody say

Forgive me if I seem out of line"

Sirius put his hands near his crotch in front of Snape and Lucius, acting like he was whipping he thing out.

"Then she whipped out her gun and tried to blow me away!"

Marie knew it was the dirtiest joke he could have pulled to Snape and Lucius and they were not happy about it at all. Snape's face was beet red with rage but before he could do anything, Sirius creeped away stealthily toward Marie and Voldemort, smiling like he just won the lottery. Lucius looked a bit confused at first but caught on quickly to the comparison. Draco looked ashamed of his father and didn't even look toward him. Instead, he gazed at Marie and stared at her laughing face. It was so cute the way she cocked her head slightly and giggled softly. But he was directed back to his 'cousin' as he sang the chorus once more.

"That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady"

At least Sirius looked like he was having fun, but Voldemort and Snape looked ready to kill both for different reasons. Lucius looked like he didn't really care, in all honesty. Marie already had a song in her head that she wanted Voldemort to sing if she got to pick one of his songs. It would be his turn to be humiliated.

"Never judge a book by its cover

or who you gonna love by your lover

Sayin' love put me wise to her love in disguise

She had the body of a Venus, Lord imagine my surprise."

Sirius locked eyes with Voldemort and said in a normal voice, "Not you. I'm not talking to you"

Voldemort's red eyes seemed to get even darker and he clenched his fists.

"That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

So baby let me follow you down (let me take a peek dear)

Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me all night)

Baby let me follow you down (turn the other cheek dear)

Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me, do me)"

Sirius went to ruffle Remus' scruffy hair but Remus growled half-heartedly at him, making Sirius put up his hands in fake submission, the trio and Ginny giggling and chuckling at Sirius' antics.

"Oo, what a funky lady"

He pointed at Snape,

" Oo, she like it, like it, like it, like that.

Oo he was a lady!"

Sirius laughed fully at Snape and Lucius, "HaHa!" Ron grinned stupidly and Marie and the girls giggled. Voldemort was descretly glancing at Marie in curiosity.

"That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady

That, that dude looks like a lady"

Sirius stopped singing as the song was over and sent Marie a wink. Snape looked about ready to burst in anger and was seething in his seat as well as Lucius. Sirius sat back proudly in his seat, leaning back with his hands behind his head, looking like this was the best day of his life. He sighed in contempt. Snape's teeth were clenched as he hissed out, "What was that?"

"Dude looks like a lady by Aerosmith", Sirius replied back easily.

"Sirius", Marie started, "I don't think that was a good thing to do. It is not helping us to get out of here"

Sirius glanced almost sadly at her but jumped back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, patting her gently and smiled warmly at her. "Sorry pup", he said, "I'll try to behave myself next time."

Remus scoffed at the very thought of Sirius actually 'behaving'. He looked at his friend and shook his head warmly and chuckled, "What? It's true! I can be good!"

"The day you behave yourself is the day I-"

"Wash your hair?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Why you-" Snape growled and lunged to Sirius, preparing to throttle him. Suddenly, though before he could get to his goal, Lucius stopped him and stood in front of Sirius, "Severus, my friend, just let it go."

"Let it go? You can't be serious!"

"No I am!" Sirius shouted, hysterically laughing afterwards.

"Um", Marie hesitantly started, "Why don't we all go along with the thought that Sirius is drunk? He did just drink a bottle of Firewhiskey just now."

Marie could hear Voldemort sigh heavily beside her, "Potter, I had thought that you would have known"

"Known what?" She was almost tempted to say his given name but was reminded of his temper. Voldemort glared at her and rolled her eyes, "Magical beings are almost immune to alcohol. It drains out of our system a lot faster than Muggles. A magical being, like us, could drink up to five Firewhiskey's and still be moderately sober."

"Oh."

Voldemort smirked at her coldly but she just turned around to Sirius, "Promise you won't do anything like that again during the game Sirius? Will you play nice? For me? Please?" Marie pleaded to Sirius. She didn't want to be stuck in the apartment forever with some Slytherins. Sirius smiled and nodded his head, "I guess I can do that for you pup."

"Good", she said, "Because I really don't want to see you pulling off something like that again. That was just too creepy for my taste"

Sirius chuckled, "Never afraid to speak her mind. That's my little Gryffindor!"

"Can we please just get back to the stupid game!"

Draco yelled, making everyone look over at him in surprise. Draco hadn't really talked throughout their time in the 'prison' together after all.

"Of course Draco. Sirius, spin the bottle, will you?"

"Of course I will pup"

Sirius reached over to the middle of the table and span the bottle. The group waited anxiously for the bottle to stop spinning, all hoping they weren't going to be the ones. Knowing Sirius, he would probably have them sing something humiliating. Finally, the bottle stopped only to land on Lucius. Lucius groaned uncharacteristically as Sirius thought of a song. Then his light bulb went off and he smirked devilishly at him, making Lucius frown a little. He knew he was in trouble.

"Let's see", Sirius faked trying to think of one, "What should I want a deatheater to sing? No doubt something that would put you in your place? How about a muggle song? Gangs in the Street by Loverboy"

**Sorry if you guys don't like the songs so far, I promise I'll pick really good ones. But you guys can help me out if you want to! Help me pick some songs please? Who should sing what do you think? Please R&R!**


	3. Gangs in the Street

"What?"

Lucius' eyes widened with confusion mixed with a hint of fear. Not only did he have to sing, but he had to sing a muggle song and in fact a muggle song that just sounded ridiculous. Gangs in the Street? What was that supposed to be about? How would it humiliate him being a deatheater and all? Lucius seemed to gain a green hue in his face as he looked to the Dark Lord as if asking if he really had to do this.

Voldemort did nothing but stare at him almost in amusement as if he wanted his failing follower to be embarrassed. Lucius sighed, "Look up that stupid song and let me listen to it first, girl"

Hermione looked up the song pretty quickly with lyrics and music for him and Lucius hesitantly put the earphones in his ears, being careful of his silky straight hair. Draco looked at his father a bit worried that it would embarrass him as well. How would this all turn out?

Lucius closed his eyes and Sirius chuckled a bit, excited to hear his cousin's loser husband sing a muggle song. Marie looked around aloofly to notice Draco watching her. Unconsciously blushed only to encourage Draco as he smirked at her. His platinum blonde hair and gray eyes even more pronounce than she had ever seen. If it wasn't for Sirius sitting in between them, she wondered if there would be any distance between the teens at all.

'When did Draco get so handsome?' she thought.

She finally couldn't take it anymore and looked the opposite direction to only see that Voldemort was watching her as well. It was a different kind of look though, not a playful flirty look but a hungry blood lust kind of look. He looked as deadly as ever, seeming like a snake getting ready to strike. Marie gulped and turned away quickly back to Lucius. He was almost done listening to the song, looking a little worried for a Malfoy. Ron snickered and Hermione and Ginny sat back smirking as if their day was being made and laid out just for them. Sirius chuckled almost hysterically like an insane creep who thought his own jokes were hilarious.

Snape looked impassive as always and so did Remus. Lucius took out the plugs and gave the laptop back to Hermione. Hermione tried to give him the microphone but he only pulled out his wand and put it to his throat, "I will not humiliate myself more than necessary to go so low as to use a muggle object. I am a wizard and I will use my magic."

Lucius cleared his throat and motioned to Hermione to start the music. She did and the music started off softly and old style techno. It almost sounded like maracas' and it was foreign to him. Thirty second went by of this before it was finally time for him to sing the lyrics.

"Oooooh~" his voice was an average tenor but a little lower making his small audience gape in awe.

"Put your hands in the air

You better take care

Your money or your life

Don't think twice"

Lucius had an odd look on him as if he really didn't care. Perhaps that is how he was getting through wit it. Marie looked over to see Voldemort snickering slightly but when he noticed her watching, he merely glared at her, making her look away sharply. 'Geez' she thought, 'Touchy'.

" Gonna get what they need

It ain't nothing but greed"

Lucius, unlike Sirius, was choosing to stay in one spot not bothering to look at anyone while he performed the old muggle song. Ron was not going to have any of that. He shouted over the dominating music, "Come on Malfoy! Movie it a little and have some fun with it!"

The others nodded their heads in agreement and Lucius glared at the red-headed boy in utter hatred. A promise to kill. Later.

"Better watch what you do

Or you'll know that you're through

What would you do

If they were looking at you?

What would you say

If they were walking your way?"

He got better with every note and moved around stealthy and gracefully. He strutted like the proud Malfoy he was. Draco looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. All of a sudden, Malfoy Sr. looked like he was actually having a little fun and swung around, his robes billowing around him.

"Looks like there's gonna be a showdown

You better not slow down

Better watch what you say, yeah

'Cause you know they're not playin'"

Sirius giggled manically and Remus smirked slightly. Marie sat agape as she watched the scene unfold. Lucius glided over to Snape and behind him, trying his best to unnerve his friend. It was slowly working.

"Don't you look over there

You better not stare

Get down on your knees

You beggin' them please

What would you do If they were looking at you?

would you say

If they were walking your way? Hey"

He pranced around and finally got back to where he started in the middle with everyone's eyes on him.

"Gangs in the street

Lookin' for you, looking for me

Gangs in the street

Ready for you and they're ready for me"

He practically huffed trying to gulp in some air as he was not used to 'singing'.

"Gangs in the street

Lookin' for you, lookin' for me

Gangs in the street

Ready for you and they're ready for me"

Draco leaned over to whisper something to Snape and Marie was astounded to see that Snape actually smirked in amusement! What had Draco said? Was it something evil they were going to do to the Gryffindors? Is that why they were smiling? What was going on?

"Gangs in the street Lookin' for you, lookin' for me

Gangs in the street

Ready for you and they're ready for me"

Lucius put his hands in the air.

"Put your hands in the air

You better take care

Your money or your life

Don't think twice"

"Better watch what you say

Or you know that you'll pay

Better watch what you do

Or you know that you're through"

Lucius flipped his hair little and this is where Sirius' gut busted and laughed loudly. However, this did not disturb Lucius as he sang more, close to the end of the song.

"Gangs in the street

Lookin' for you

Gangs in the street Lookin' for me"

"Gangs in the street

Hey, you lookin' for me"

He posed it as a question asking Sirius and at this Sirius winked, making Lucius back off slightly disturbed. Marie knew Sirius was definitely not gay and it was funny to see the Deatheaters question this in their heads.

"Gangs in the street

We're gonna see"

He ended the song and immediately sat back down, refusing to look at anyone. Voldemort smirked in a creepy way, realizing that his follower was deeply humiliated. Voldemort sat back in satisfaction raising his head proudly. He obviously thought that no one would give him anything embarrassing to sing and that he was in the clear. Marie knew just the thing to rid him of that arrogant air of his. It seemed to choke everyone. Marie smirked almost as evilly as Voldemort and she was surprised when she noticed Voldemort was staring at her with a confused expression on his face. It seemed weird on him and once again she looked away to Sirius. Sirius weaved his arm around Marie in a fatherly manner and she leaned on him for comfort.

Sirius noticed her shift and shook her slightly making everyone look over, "What's wrong pup?"

"Oh nothing, Padfoot. I just can't seem to think why Dumbledore would really think that love will solve the war. Love has done nothing but destroy my life and the lives of others that I love."

"Oh boo hoo Potter, get over it."

Voldemort smirked at his insult as Marie sent a glare at him, "Oh just shut up will you Tom? I'm tired of your fucking mouth and the shit that comes out of it!"

Everyone stared in awe at Marie's bravery. Did she really just back talk the Dark Lord? Remus had one of those looks that she was sure she would probably get a detention from him for. Ron and Ginny looked like she were their hero and Hermione had a scolding glare on her face. Snape's lips thinned in apprehension as well as Lucius'. Draco just looked astounded. WTF?! Did she really just say that?

Voldemort glared at her in the most murderous way possible and his eye even twitched. His normal grayish skin hue turned to red and he shook with fury. His eyes looked like he wanted to burn her alive and vaporize the ashes.

Marie glanced at Lucius, slightly afraid. Voldemort did warn her. But he couldn't hurt her in here. What would he do? She gulped, "Umm, Lucius? Would you please spin the bottle?"

Lucius looked almost grateful to pry his attention away from the upcoming battle. He reached over to spin the bottle and Voldemort still glared daggers at her as if trying to melt her. The bottle span swiftly and it seemed like forever until it finally landed on Voldemort. Voldemort smirked, "Lucius," he began, "You better choose something appropriate for the moment, you hear me?"

Lucius gulped loudly, "Yes my Lord."

He thought for a while until he thought of one. It ashamed him to know this song, but he didn't really know any others, "My Lord, I believe that 'The Game' by Disturbed would be appropriate, don't' you think so?"

Voldemort smiled toothily, "Oh Yes"


	4. author's note

**This is not another chapter! This is an Author's Note but just hear me out! Lol**

**Starting after the next chapter I will be having a poll. You guys will get to vote on which songs are posted for our favorite trapped characters to sing. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. The Game

**This is Mksfroogle, I would like to thank everyone for reading my karaoke fanfiction! I am now going to start a poll to let you decide between 3 other songs the next character will sing after this chapter.**

Voldemort began smiling creepily at Marie, disturbing her greatly. He chuckled darkly as Hermione nervously tried to look up the lyrics for him. He glanced at Hermione and delivered a deathly glare at her, sharply showing his elongated canines.

"You don't need to do that, muggleborn. I know the lyrics to the song." His voice was cold and heavy, sending shivers up Marie's spine. The others in the room where not that better off. Except Sirius was glaring at Voldemort darkly, being cautious for Marie to help her if she needed it. Voldemort stood, still looking at Marie with one of the coldest yet seductive glares she had ever seen. His red eyes blared making him look like a demon from hell.

He cleared his throat and the others just stared at him, wondering what his voice sounded like when he sung. Marie didn't know the song that Lucius had chosen and was slowly gaining fear by the way Voldemort had reacted. He had seemed pleased. How would this turn out? Marie sat back in her seat on the couch, leaning slightly toward Sirius for protection if she needed it.

Voldemort looked very impatient and she snapped at Hermione, "Well, mudblood?! Start the bloody music!"

Marie was about to say something but Sirius put his arm over her to stop her to prevent further conflict. This was amazing coming from Sirius! Marie knew that it didn't bother Hermione but it did bother Marie. But Marie kept her mouth shut as the music started. Voldemort turned towards Marie and a chair appeared. He brought the chair up to Marie and sat in front of her. He smiled gleefully, his eyes reaching into her soul. Marie knew she should be afraid now.

"Tell me exactly

what am I supposed to do?

Now that I have

allowed you to beat me!

Do you think that

we could play another game?

Maybe I can win this time?"

His face was now merely inches from Marie's and he smiled still in his desperate hatred.

" I kind of like

the misery you put me through.

Darling, you can trust me

completely."

Marie turned away from his eyes, not being able to look at him full on. Voldemort was not pleased by this and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. This action casued Marie to be frightened beyond her wits end.

" If you even try

to look the other way,

I think that I could kill this time."

Voldemort's smirk returned, amused with her fear. He decided to take it further and stood up immediatey and walked over to the middle of the room.

"Rah! Rah!

Rah! Rah!"

Voldemort then returned back over to Marie and forced her to stand. Before Sirius to get to her though, Vodlemort had his arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand holding her chin again, still forcing her to look at him. He felt her waist intimately making Marie's eyes form tears of fear.

"It doesn't really seem

I'm getting through to you.

Though I see you weeping so sweetly.

I think that you might

have to take another taste,

a little bit of hell this time."

Right off the bat he shoved her back into the couch and rounded on her again practically screaming. It seemed now though that for the first time since he had been there with them he was really enjoying himself.

"Rah! Rah!

Lie to me!

Rah! Rah!

Lie to me!"

Voldemort then motioned with his hands while he sung the next part, twirling his finger beside his ear as a sign to show someone is crazy and he had a gleeful yet disturbing smile that made everyone want to turn the other cheek or puke in his presence.

"Is she not right?

Is she insane?

Will she now run for her life

in the battle that ends this day?

Is she not right?!

Is she insane?!

Will she now run for her life

now that she LIED TO ME!"

Voldemort again sat in the chair in front of Marie and she just sat there almost like she were paralyzed with fear and she shivered uncontrollably. Voldemort took her cheek in his hand and his sharp nails stung her cheek making her wince slightly.

"You always wanted

people to remember you.

To leave your little mark on

society!

Don't you know your wish

is coming true today?

Another victim dies tonight."

Voldemort's glare now returned and he looked even more murderous now than before and it scared Marie so much that she was still violently shivering. Why was she so scared? He can't do anything to her in this room. Or is it that she was scared of what he would do when they were able to leave the room? Voldemort was always one to keep his promises.

"Rah! Rah!

Lie to me!

Rah! Rah!

Lie to me!"

He let her cheek go but still stood in front of her, his rage for her oozing out like a volcano of hatred. He motioned with his hands again.

"Is she not right?

Is she insane?

Will she now run for her life

in the battle that ends this day?

Is she not right?!

Is she insane?!

Will she now run for her life

now that she LIED TO ME!"

Voldemort then spoke strange words that the band had sung originally. Voldemort closed in on Marie slowly getting closer and closer to her.

"Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!

Ramidi ma ma din do!

Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!

Ramidi ma ma ba di mo!

Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!

Ramidi ma ma din do!

Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!

Ramidi ma ma ba di mo!

Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!

Ramidi ma ma din do!

Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!

Ramidi ma ma ba di mo!"

His look suddenly softened to look seductive and he began to circle Marie like a dangerous snake getting ready to strike.

"Is she really telling lies again?

Doesn't she realize,"

He paused in mid song while behind her and licked her cheek lightly, licking off a stray tear, making Marie cringe at the feel of his slick tongue on her skin,

" she's in danger?"

"Eeeeeeeyow!"

Voldemort screamed as he flew back in front of her.

"Is she not right?

Is she insane?

Will she now run for her life

in the battle that ends this day?

Is she not right?!

Is she insane?!

Will she now run for her life

now that she LIED TO ME!"

Now he rounded on Marie fiercely only an inch away from her face.

"The little bitch,

she went and she told A LIE!

Now she will never tell another.

A LIE!

The little bitch,

she went and she told A LIE!

NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!"

Suddenly the music stopped and Voldemort smirked in satisfaction as tears flowed from Marie's eyes. Marie had never been more terrified in her life. She never thought Voldemort would go so far as to try to molest her in front of her friends and some other Slytherins that she knew. He did this just because she had talked back to him? What would he do if she slapped him? Marie didn't really want to find out. Marie shivered at the chill of Voldemort's fingers tracing her face to wipe away her tears, only to see him lick them off his fingers and moan at the taste, "Mmmmm", he moaned, "Your tears are by far the sweetest I have ever tasted. I would love to taste some more. Maybe I should scare you more often like that"

Marie back away slowly and sat on the couch where Sirius gently cradled her as she cried. Sirius glared menacingly at him, "If you ever touch my Goddaughter like that again" Sirius growled, standing up to tower over him once more much like earlier, "I will not hesitcate to try and kill you. I will rip you to shreds and feed you to Moony when he changes into a werewolf."

"No thank you" Remus interrupted, "I don't like the taste snake, no matter if it is cooked or not. Your glare could burn ice, my dear Padfoot"

Sirius chuckled slightly but returned his glare back to Voldemort who stood his ground looking unfazed by the animagus' threat. Sirius was about to say something else when Marie tugged on his shirt, "Padfoot", she began shakily and stood up to meet Voldemort still looking at Sirius, "It's okay"

"How can you say that Marie?! This monster just tried to molest you!"

"He tried to scare me . . . . And it worked"

Voldemort smirked at her confession, "I'm glad I could get back at you, Potter"

"Yeah well you did. You got back at me and I promise I won't disrespect you again unless you don't disrespect me or my friends. Are we clear with eachother?"

Voldemort smiled at her, seemingly pleased with the way she was handling this situation. He nodded once for conformation, "We are clear, Marie"

"Good"

She pretended not to notice that he used her first name. How can e change moods so rapidly? Seriously! This was just exhausting!

"Okay!" Ron said, making everyone turn to him, surprised, "Are we going to play this game or what?"

Hermione and Marie sighed, "Yes Ronald"

Voldemort rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair that he had claimed. It was Voldemort's turn to spin the bottle and he quickly yet gracefully spun it. It span for a few second and everyone was even more anxious because they didn't really want to sing anything that Voldemort had in mind. The bottle finally stopped spinning only to land on Professor Snape.

**So what do you guys think? Review worthy? Please R&R! **

**The songs I am thinking of for Snape to sing either:**

**Under Pressure**

**Fuck you by Cee Lo**

**Not over you by Gavin Degraw**

**Other suggestions**

**Personally I am thinking Under Pressure by I want to know what you guys think. LET ME KNOW PLEASE! Review and I will respond!**


	6. Forget You

**Mksfroogle is back to do another chapter for 'A different alternative to war'! Hope you like the story. The song that won the poll was Fuck you by Cee Lo Green. Personally, I would have thought that Love Potion number 9 would have been a better song but I put the poll up and I have to live up to my promises so here you go! Enjoy and Please review and vote on the next song.**

"Oh Merlin"

Snape had a dreading feeling like never before when he saw the evil glint in his master's eyes. Why did everything bad have to happen to him? It was bad enough when Marie's Dogfather did that perverted motion to him but seriously? Now the Dark Lord was going to pick a song for him to sing? This was officially the worst day of his life so far. He was sure there would many more to come.

The Dark Lord looked like he was in deep thought until finally, his blood red eyes gleamed in his sick pleasures. He was happy about something and Severus knew that a happy dark lord is never a good thing for anybody else.

"Severus", the dark Lord almost purred, "I would like you to sing Forget you by Cee Lo Green, if you would."

"What?"

Severus for one of the first times wore a confused expression on his face and Sirius was chuckling.

"You mean Fuck You by Cee Lo Green right?"

"Yes, Dog, that is what I meant."

Marie was so frustrated and confused at this point. How did they know these muggle songs? How did Voldemort know a muggle song is what she wanted to know if he hates muggles so much? She decided to ask him but it probably would not do to ask him in front of everyone else in case he did something as drastic as molest her again. Marie shivered at the recent memory that was now etched in her head forever. Why would he do something like that?! It was just so gross!

Snape sighed in defeat and finally took Hermione's headphones and laptop to quickly memorize the song the dark lord wanted him to sing in front of everyone. Meanwhile Draco was having a coronary on the couch. He didn't like how his master how touched Marie like that and was throwing an internal tantrum of how well she was handling it. Why didn't she stand up for herself more?! For some reason, Draco felt jealousy when Voldemort touched her so intimately and it infuriated him. He started tapping his foot on the floor quickly to ease the stress out of him. What he didn't know is that Sirius was watching him with an eyebrow raised.

Sirius turned to Marie, "I think some boy has a crush on you, Marie"

"What do you mean Sirius?"

Surely he wasn't talking about Voldemort right? Ew.

"The Malfoy brat" he whispered so none would hear them.

"What?" she whispered back, "Sirius, you can't be Serious?"

"I am in more than one way Marie."

Marie giggled at the joke and curiously glanced over at Draco, still tapping his foot quietly and looking off into space looking conflicted.

"Sirius, you must be wrong. There's no way that Malfoy jr. would ever like me. He hates me, plus he's a Slytherin."

"Point", he consoled, "But haven't you ever heard that sometimes when a boy likes a girl, they treat them like shit?"

"Wow, what a way to put that dear Godfather."

Marie didn't realize that she just talked in a normal voice and some were looking at them. Remus included as he asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Well Moony since dear little Marie is growing up, I am giving her 'the talk'".

"What?" Marie was deeply confused now. What was 'the talk'?

Hermione, Ginny and Ron giggled and chuckled at her but Marie didn't understand.

"Sirius? What are you talking about? What's the talk?"

Sirius blushed crimson, obviously not ready for this sort of encounter on 'the talk'.

"Uhhh, the talk is what we, uhh, just talked about, sweetheart hehe"

"You were talking about sex at a time like this? How uncouth of you Black." Lucius grumbled at him, flicking his silky blonde hair away from his face. Meanwhile, Snape was having a little trouble with the lyrics, still trying to memorize them properly.

"I really don't think she is ready for that kind of talk Padfoot" Remus discouraged, "She's only sixteen, let her live her life first before you introduce her to that sort of . . . stuff"

Voldemort scoffed, "And why exactly wouldn't you think she would be ready for that? She's old enough to know what sex is and . . ." he stopped to glance at Marie with his seductive red eyes, "its pleasures."

Marie blushed a beet red, "Alright, that's enough! We were not talking about. . 'sex'. We were talking about crushes."

Everyone looked disappointed, "Really?" Draco said, Marie just noticing him out of his muse, "Crushes Marie? You have a crush on a particular person here? And who might that be?"

Marie looked around trying to think of a way out of the conversation, "Nothing! It's none of your business, Malfoy! Can we please just get back to the game? Professor, are you finished memorizing the lyrics yet?"

Snape took off the headphones, thankful that the conversation they were having was over, "Yes, Potter. I have them memorized now. Ms. Granger if you would please start the music?"

"I see you driving 'round town

With the girl I love and I'm like,

Fuck you!"

Oh my god is what everone was thinking at that moment. Snape can sing? Albeit not in the high voice meant for the song but pretty good for a boring strict potions professor.

" Oo, oo, ooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough I'm like,

Fuck you!

And fuck her too!

I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shit?

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Fuck you!

Oo, oo, ooo"

Voldemort seemed to have deflated a little and looked bored as he sat in his armchair with a hand holding his head up from falling or from exploding. Why did he pick this song? Because he thought it would make Snape look bad. Yet once again, he was wrong.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,

But that don't mean I can't get you there.

I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,

But the way you play your game ain't fair."

Draco seemed like he was trying very hard not to laugh at his Godfather while he was talking about muggle objects and Ron almost held the same look, both of them holding their hands to their mouths to keep from laughing outright.

"I picture the fool that falls in love with you

Well

Ooooooh

I've got some news for you

Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend"

Snape did not look like he was enjoying himself at all and Marie had to look away. She saw Sirius looking at Snape in a dumbfounded kind of way like he was surprised or creeped out. Marie then remembered she wanted to ask Voldemort that question while everyone was distracted. She leaned a little closer over to him and Voldemort noticed this as he glanced over at her on his left.

'Hey Voldemort?' she hissed in Parseltongue. Voldemort seemed a little surprised but didn't bring any attention to them and hissed back at her.

'How do you know Parseltongue, child?'

'Nevermind that, I have a question. How did you know that muggle song by heart and the one you picked out for Snape?'

Voldemort was quiet for a second and looked at her seemingly struggling to find an answer, 'Does it really matter'

'yes!'

Voldemort rolled his eyes at her and suddenly they were jumped back into the music and Snape's singing.

"I see you driving 'round town

With the girl I love and I'm like,

Fuck you!

Oo, oo, ooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough I'm like,

Fuck you!

And fuck her too!

I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shit?

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Fuck you!

Oo, oo, ooo

Now I know, that I had to borrow,

Beg and steal and lie and cheat.

Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.

'Cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap.

I picture the fool that falls in love with you

Well

Ooooooh

I've got some news for you

I really hate your ass right now

I see you driving 'round town

With the girl I love and I'm like,

Fuck you!

Oo, oo, ooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough I'm like,

Fuck you!

And fuck her too!

I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shit?

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Fuck you!

Oo, oo, ooo"

'Voldemort!' Marie hissed out again to get his attention and he glanced at her curious face, awaiting his answer. Voldemort sighed in defeat and cursed slightly in Paseltongue but smirked when Marie blushed at the unknown curse words.

'I know the Disturbed song because I ran into once before and I liked it. That the answer you were looking for?'

'No. But how do you know the song you picked for Snape?'

Voldemort chuckled softly to himself, 'I know it because I caught Wormtail singing it once while he was milking Nagini of her Venom'

' . . . '

Voldemort cocked a nonexistent eyebrow, 'What?'

'I don't know which picture is worse. Nagini being milked by Wormtail or Wormtail singing a muggle song while milking Nagini'

'Both'

Marie giggled quietly, 'Well, well, well! The Great Dark Lord Voldemort has a sense of humor! I simply must tell the Daily Prophet about this!'

'Shut up and listen to Snape's song. It's almost over'

"Now baby, baby, baby, why do you wanna hurt me so bad?

I tried to tell my mamma but she told me

"This is one for your dad"

Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!

Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!

I still love you. Oooh!"

Snape still did not look like he was having any fun with the song what so ever and his demeneor seemed to reflect on everyone else as they looked as bored as hell but were still attentive as to not be rude. Ron however did not seem to mind being rude and tried to talk to Ginny and Hermione but were hushed by both of them. Lucius looked like he was trying ever so hard as to not gag at hearing his sly friend sing this ridiculous song. Marie could see his eye twitch from where she was sitting.

"I see you driving 'round town

With the girl I love and I'm like,

Fuck you!

Oo, oo, ooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough I'm like,

Fuck you!

And fuck her too!

I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shit?

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Fuck you!

Oo, oo, ooo"

Snape roughly turned back to his seat and sat back down curtly.

"Finally it's over", whispered Sirius to Marie, "I think I was about to puke at the sound of his voice drawling like that, don't you?"

"Nah", said Marie, "I was keeping myself occupied"

"Doing what?" Sirius was curious but Marie didn't feel the need to create more problems by telling him about her and the Dark Lord's Parseltongue conversation. So she shrugged her shoulders, "Just daydreaming."

"About your crush?"

"I don't have a crush Sirius."

"Sure you don't"

"I don't"

"Okay then, Marie, whatever you say."

"Okay then", started Sirius, "Should we continue?"

Snape span the bottle curtly without hesitation, slowly it spun. Anxiety held the group as nerves hit them. Yes it was just a game but nobody really didn't want to sing. Finally the bottle stopped at Remus and Snape smirked. "Oh I have the perfect song for you, Remus"

But before he say anything, a low rumbling sound evaded the group into silence. Ron blushed, "Sorry. I haven't ate since breakfast this morning."

"Ron", said Hermione, "That was only three hours ago."

"But I'm hungry."

"You know what", piped up Marie, "That sounds like a great idea! Let's have a break and have some lunch, shall we?"

The group nodded their heads and agreed, Voldemort just getting up for an answer. "Well let's just eat around the table here and think of something to eat or snack on, then."

All at once the group closed their eyes to think of their dream meal and when they opened their eyes out of concentration . . .

-8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888-

**I know! Cliffhanger! So what do you guys think? What do you guys think that Remus should sing? What will each other's dream meal be? Will Ron's hunger ever be satisfied? Please R&R and tell me out of these three, you think that Snape should pick for Remus to sing:**

**Hungry like the wolf**

**Hallelujah by Rufus W.**

**Thriller by Michael Jackson**

**Or if you have any other suggestions, please review and tell me. Please enter my profile to vote in the poll on which songs you want Remus to sing!**


	7. Just looking around

**Hey this story is back on! Prepare to be amazed! The poll for what song Snape should have Remus sing is still up until November 12****th****. Everyone has until then and EVERYONE CAN VOTE ON MY PROFILE PAGE! Please vote and review! Thank you**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888-**

All at once the group closed their eyes to think of their dream meal and when they opened their eyes out of concentration, a huge pile of food filled the small table in the middle. They each all grabbed what they had desired and started to eat.

Marie thought of a turkey and ham sandwich with lettuce, tomato and onion all over it and mayonnaise.

Ron had thought of a bunch of junk food like pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.

Hermione, of course, thought of something light and had a small bag of chips.

Ginny thought of an apple.

Draco thought of some cauldron cake, surprisingly and Lucius, some celery.

Snape was quietly eating a granola bar while Sirius and Remus both thought of specialty Honeyduke's fudge.

Finally, Voldemort, surprising everyone, was silently actually eating! And he was eating a muggle Hershey's chocolate bar!

"Uh," started Marie, "Voldemort?"

The dark lord looked up from his candy bar but didn't say anything.

"Why are you eating a muggle chocolate bar?"

Voldemort swallowed whatever he had in his mouth and subconsciously licked his nonexistent lips.

"What?" he questioned, "Dark Lords' can't indulge themselves into a little childhood memory?"

Everyone just stared at him as he finished his chocolate. Obviously the Malfoys' must have never seen him eat before and were surprised to see that he was somewhat remotely human in a few ways.

Finally Voldemort got a little bit fed up with the staring and stood up, "Are you all done staring at me yet? I am human you know. I mean I may be immortal but I do have human needs such as eating food and such. Would you all wish to know more? Perhaps the next step in the process?"

"No Thank you," Marie was the first to say something.

They started eating again, somewhat forgetting that they had food in their hands by watching Lord Voldemort act human. Marie finished her sandwich and sat in the couch, slouched a bit, wondering exactly what this place was. What if they are trapped here for a while?

Where would they sleep?

Where would they bathe? Perform bowel movements?

Where would they have some alone time?

These questions reeled in her head and finally, she decided that she had better voice them.

"Hey guys?" she started.

They all looked at her expectantly, finishing their snacks/lunch.

"Um. . . I was just wondering, you know, uh . . ."

"Just spit it out Potter!"

Voldemort's harsh hiss stung the air and it made her stutter a little bit.

"W-well I was just wondering. If w-we are stuck here for a long period of time, where will we sleep and bathe?"

Everyone stared clueless.

How would they do that? Where could they go?

"Actually that really is a good question, Marie", Remus said, "I think we should maybe check that out."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny nodded almost in unison and everyone stood up to actually look around at their surroundings. It would be the first time they had actually looked around since they got there. A stupid move on their part, however, they knew that there would be absolutely no way out of the hellhole.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked over to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards for anything just in case while Snape, Lucius and Draco started opening doors that ended up being useless closets.

Remus and Sirius found another bigger space to play their 'game' as well so they would have more stage room.

However, Marie and Voldemort oddly enough went off on their own to the hallway that had been there and driving them nuts with curiosity.

When they reached the hallway, they found doors on both sides of the hallways. Five doors to be precise. Two doors on each side and one door on the end. And if they got closer, they noticed writing started to etch itself on the doors.

"Uh, hey guys!" Marie shouted, "You all might want to come and see this!"

All at once, they flooded over to where the dark Lord and Marie stood and saw the fancy writing on the doors. As they got even closer, they could read what they said.

On the first door it said, 'Severus Snape and Sirius Black'.

"They're names" said Hermione.

"No shit" Ron cursed like it was obvious.

"Ron, why would you say that? That language was uncalled for" Ginny scolded him.

"Indeed, that was rather harsh of you, Mr. Weasley." Sirius continued.

Ron looked deflated but shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway," went on Marie, "I think these are our rooms to stay in together until we get out of here. What do you guys think?"

"Yes that seems like something that the old fool would have done." Lucius sighed and looked at his pissed off friend, "Severus, I'm sure it won't be so bad."

"Not so bad?" Snape hissed, "I have to stay in a room with that fool! And you say it's not so bad!"

"I echo your sentiment for once, Snivellus."

"Alright, enough" Marie stood in between them, "While we are here, we cannot argue! How are we expected to get out of here alive if we cannot do something as simple as be in a room alone with one another?"

"She's right" Sirius concluded, "I promise I will not call you Snivellus again while we are held here, Snape. Okay?"

"Alright, but no pranks"

"Fine"

Marie looked at the other door straight across from it now, "Now this door says 'Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley'".

"Bloody Hell no! I'm not staying anywhere near that prat!"

"I'm standing right here you know"

"I don't bloody care!"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted at him, "Were you not listening? We have no choice. We have to learn to get along with each other if we have any hope of ever getting out of here."

Ron crossed his arms in defeat, "Oh fine."

Marie shook her head in exasperation. Voldemort said nothing but rolled his eyes in hatred at the Weasley boy.

"Alright now the next one is 'Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin'"

Since both Lucius and Remus were both sensible men, they just nodded their heads in agreement and said nothing on the matter so they moved on.

"Let's see, next is 'Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley'."

Marie stopped suddenly as if she hadn't read that right. They were nearly at the end. There had to be a mistake.

"But wait. That would mean that the only room left would be for . . ."

She trailed off in fear and practically ran up to the last door on the end to see that her thoughts had been confirmed.

"The only room left is for," She gulped, " 'Marie Potter and Tom Riddle'."

Everyone gaped in shock. Even Voldemort didn't expect this. He had to share a room with his arch enemy? This was going to be harder than expected of anyone.

"But- But, I . . ." Marie stuttered helplessly and shivered in fear, "But why do I have to share a room with you?!"

Voldemort looked down at her, "How the hell am I supposed to know? But as you said, we have to learn to get along. So I guess we have no choice but to share."

Marie shook her head angrily, "No! Why did everyone get who they did! They are the same sex! I'm a girl! You're a guy! . . . I think."

"Yeah how can we be sure that he's even really human?" Ron blurted out.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the stupid Gryffindor Weasley and spat, "I can assure you that I am most definitely human and a male. Would you like to know for sure that I am of the male specimen?"

"Eeew! Merlin No! Please, Merlin no!" Marie put her hands to her face to cover her eyes in case Voldemort felt the need to show anyone.

Voldemort smirked and went closer up to Marie so they were only two feet apart and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure, Marie? I could show you so you know what kind of man you're going to be sharing a room with?"

Marie gulped nervously, "No thank you"

"Hmm. Alright. But the offer still stands."

By this time, Remus was holding on to Sirius so he didn't' attack Voldemort for talking to his God daughter like that. Remus was also covering his mouth so Sirius couldn't say anything to anger the dark Lord.

"Alright then", Draco tried to ease the tension, "Should we explore the rooms now or later?"

"Let's do it now so we know what we are getting each other into" Hermione said.

They all agreed and opened each other's door.

Marie walked in with Voldemort behind her only to gasp at the sight of only one bed.

"Oh Merlin no"

"Well", whispered Voldemort in her ear, "Looks like we'll be getting to know each other quite well, hmm?"

Marie refrained from comment and just walked around the room. It was a gorgeous room with green on the walls and the bed was black and it looked to be silk. Then she looked to find there was a bathroom connected to it. She left Voldemort in the bedroom and explored the bathroom next. Inside, there was a huge bath that was big enough to fit four in, a shower that looked like it had a seat in it to sit on and a toilet. Marie liked it.

'Perhaps I could just sleep in the bath tub?" Marie thought, 'Then again, he might just follow me there'

"Like the rooms?"

Marie jumped at Voldemort's voice behind her to only see that he was directly behind her only an inch away and basically pressed up against her back before she jumped.

"Let's just go back and see how everyone else is doing."

She left it as that and practically ran out of the room, terrified. She left the room to find that everyone else was back out and back in their little group huddle. Marie and Voldemort joined them and they all agreed to go back to where Remus and Sirius found that bigger space to keep playing their little 'game'.

They sat like they had been but in different seats. This time, it was Snape, Draco and Sirius sharing a couch, Lucius, Remus and Ginny then shared a couch as well. Then there was Ron and then Hermione. Unfortunately for Marie, Voldemort sat right next to her on a smaller loveseat but acting as if it was nothing. As if they weren't enemies at the moment. Marie flushed in embarrassment as Voldemort put his arm behind her head to rest on the couch. Marie tried to sit a bit further away but Voldemort only drew closer to her.

"Anyway! Let's get this game started again shall we?" Marie nervously said, "It was your turn to pick a song for Professor Lupin, right Snape?"

Snape nodded, "Yes and I choose the song . . ."

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888-**

**Sorry again guys for yet another cliffhanger! Remember, you can still vote until November 12****th**** and then I'm putting the song in to this fic! Your choices are:**

**Hungry like the Wolf **

**Thriller**

**There is a tie right now between them so vote now unless you want me to choose! EVERYONE CAN VOTE! JUST GO ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE! It's that easy! Please review and thank you for the support in reading. I appreciate it. Thank you.**


	8. Hungry like the Wolf

**I'm back! I have been busy with my other story 'Marie Potter and the Deal'. Check it out if you already haven't. Please Read and Review! Thank you all for the votes! Please vote for the next song. Find out what it is at the bottom.**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888-**

"Yes, and I choose the song, 'Hungry like the Wolf'."

Snape drawled with a smirk on his face but frowned when he saw Lupin's.

Lupin was sitting next to Lucius and Ginny practically cheering.

"Yes! I love that song! It's my favorite by Duran Duran!"

Everyone snickered at Snape's pissed off face. Obviously, he was going to try to embarrass the werewolf but it didn't work, apparently.

Meanwhile while Marie giggled in her seat at Lupin's reaction, Voldemort was trying to think of more ways to make Marie uncomfortable like the creepy jackass that he is. So with his arm still behind her resting on the couch, he rested it fully on Marie's shoulders and rubbed his fingers on her arm.

Marie blushed as she felt Voldemort's fingers touching her arm and fell silent as he edged even closer to her. She could hear his chuckle in her ear, "Am I making you uncomfortable, Marie?"

"A l-little" she said shakily, blushing even more a beet red.

"Good. That means I'm doing it right then."

"Hey!" Sirius shouted, "Get your filthy hands off of my Goddaughter unless you want to get a Barney song on your next turn!"

Immediately, Voldemort scooted away from Marie, not willing to take any chances at singing the 'I Love you' song.

Marie sighed thankfully and looked over at her friends.

Hermione and Ron it seemed were glued to each other and Ginny seemed to almost stare at Draco like she used to at all of her crushes.

'_OMG Ginny, please don't have a crush on a Slytherin!' _Marie thought.

_What's so bad about Slytherins?_

Marie jumped in her seat when that familiar hissing whisper appeared in her head.

'_Get out of my head Voldemort! I don't want you anywhere near me right now you pervert!'_

_Pervert? How am I a pervert?_

Marie turned to face him but still spoke to him using the mind connection with a crabby look on her face.

'_Well let's see! First you lick my face to scare me and half way molest me when you sang that Disturbed song. Then you make creepy innuendos about us having to share a room and a bed. Then you put your arm around my shoulders to make me even more uncomfortable! You are a Pervert!'_

_I was just teasing you, Marie. Don't freak out just because I made some minor moves on you_

"**Minor** Moves?!"

Marie Potter didn't realize that she had accidentally said that out loud.

And now everyone was staring at her.

Great. Just great.

"Marie?" said Sirius, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh. Nothing."

"It most certainly isn't **nothing** Marie. You were talking to him weren't you!? Of course! I forgot you two shared a mind connection! What did you say to my Goddaughter you cretin!?"

"Cretin? Now that is a big word for you Black." Sneered Snape.

"Easy now, why don't we just calm down? There is no reason to argue unless we know fully what Voldemort said to cause Marie to shout. Voldemort, please tell us what you said to Marie?"

"She called me a pervert and I told her there was no reason to freak out just because I made a few minor moves on her in the bedroom."

All was silent for a second before Remus jumped out of his seat, "You did what?!"

But before Remus could get his claws on him, Lucius pounced up to defend his Lord by grabbing hold of Lupin, holding him away. Meanwhile, Voldemort grinned like the Cheshire cat at making the even the calm werewolf pissed at him.

Marie jumped up to go over to Lupin, "Professor, it's okay. I'm fine. See? He can't do anything to me to harm me in here, remember? I'm fine. He's just an old pervert."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Anyway, let's just stop arguing and go back to the game. You said the song Snape picked was your favorite right?"

Remus visibly relaxed at Marie's soothing words and Lucius let him go, seeing they were out of danger.

"You're right, Marie. Let's continue, shall we?"

Hermione then began to look up the song on the laptop for Remus to have music.

Marie and Lucius sat back down. Voldemort, once again felt the need to have Marie close to mess with her so he tried to put his arm around her shoulders again but then he saw a glaring Sirius Black in his peripheral vision. He remembered Black's promise and set his arm back down on his lap. Marie saw the exchange between them and just rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Remus held his wand in his hand up to his lips, ready to sing. Everyone knew he would be a good singer because of his rugged voice and sat on the edges of their seats in expectation.

"Dark in the city night is a wire

Steam in the subway earth is afire

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

Woman you want me give me a sign

And catch my breathing even closer behind

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo"

Just as everyone thought, Remus was a very good singer. Did all male wizards' have good singing voices? Marie leaned back in comfort seeing Remus so happy. His rugged voice worked fairly well with the song and everyone was quite surprised at the turn of events. Sirius was clapping with the beat with his friend, clearly happy.

"In touch with the ground

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd.

And I'm hungry like the wolf.

Straddle the line in discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt I'm after you.

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like the wolf"

Remus stalked around like the wolf he was, going around and behind everyone with a smirk on his face. He was definitely a marauder.

"Stalked in the forest too close to hide

I'll be upon you by the moonlight side

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight

You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo"

The werewolf marauder stalked around behind where Sirius was along with Snape and Draco. Now Remus was not stupid. He knew that Draco had a crush on Marie. And while he had nothing against Snape, his mischievous side came out.

"In touch with the ground

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found

And I'm hungry like the wolf.

Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme

I howl and I whine I'm after you

Mouth is alive all running inside

And I'm hungry like the wolf."

All of a sudden, Remus partially transformed, shocking everyone and howled and growled behind Snape and Draco, making them extremely anxious.

"Hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf 

Hungry like the wolf"

He sang softly in a growling voice, scaring even Snape to the point of him shaking in fear. Remus decided that was enough though and jumped out back into the middle of the room and continued singing.

"Burning the ground I break from the crowd

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt and I'm after you

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like the wolf"

At the end of the song, everyone, even Voldemort, clapped his approval.

"Not bad for a half-blooded werewolf", Voldemort hissed.

Snape, Marie could see, was still shaking slightly and she took pity on him. She knew about what Sirius did to him and this pissed her off and sent a glare at her godfather.

How could her Godfather have been so cruel? Sure Snape was a git but nobody deserves to be tricked into the shrieking shack with a waiting werewolf inside. If Marie's father hadn't saved Snape, her hated Professor wouldn't be here. It was one of the reasons Snape hated him.

And her.

"Professor Snape?" she asked him making everyone in the room look from her to him.

Snape slowly looked up at her, a sharp pain shining in his usually emotionless eyes.

"Are you alright Professor?"

Suddenly realizing that he was showing he had a heart, Snape quickly shut himself down and replied, "Of course I'm fine, Potter. Why wouldn't I be?"

Snarky until the end.

"No reason Professor."

Marie smiled at him, making him uncomfortable and turn away from her gaze.

Voldemort looked from the girl beside him to his follower in confusion.

_Is there something I don't know about?_

As everyone knew, Voldemort hated not knowing anything and it bugged him to the core.

"**Why are you concerned with Snape? Has he done anything to earn your concern?"** Voldemort hissed to her in Parseltongue so only she would hear her.

Marie looked to him in surprise, "**You mean you don't know? About why Snape is afraid of werewolves?"**

"**Well no. Of course not. He has never shown any fear. Why would I think that?"**

"**Well in his school days, Sirius tricked Snape into coming into the Shrieking shack where Sirius, Wormtail, and my father stayed as animagus' with Remus as he stayed as a werewolf. Remus almost killed Snape before my father saved him."**

"**Oh. Well that explains it. Now I have something to torture him with if he betrays me"**

"**Voldemort!" **Marie hissed, "**That's not fair and you know it!"**

"**Well that still doesn't explain why you would feel concerned about him. Tell me. You hate him don't you?"**

"**No I don't hate anyone."**

"**Come on! Not even me, Marie?"**

Marie looked at him from the corner of her eye with a blush on her face, slightly pink.

"**I'll talk about it later with you, okay?"**

Voldemort was about to tell her what was what when he realized that the others were once again staring at them in confusion. Marie was right. They would talk alone later in their room.

"What are you all staring at? Whose turn is it to spin the bottle? Spin it already!"

Nobody wanted to be around a pissed off dark lord so Remus reached over and spun the bottle until it landed on Draco Malfoy!

Remus smiled at him reassuringly before getting into his thinking stance, legs crossed and a hand holding his chin in deep thought.

"Ms. Granger?" Remus asked.

"Yes Professor?"

"Could I borrow that laptop you have there?"

"Of course Professor"

Now that Remus had the electronic device, he quickly figured out how to operate it with Hermione's help. He browsed on the internet for songs before he finally found one that sparked his interest after he listened to it. He pulled out the ear buds and looked over at Draco, smirking at everyone as he did so.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Yes Professor Lupin?"

Draco's eyes glinted with curiosity yet with a bit of fear at what the werewolf would have him sing. Draco never sang anything before so he was pretty frightened anyway. But it couldn't be that hard right? Raising your voice up and down with a beat? Easy right?

"I would like you to sing . . ."

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888-

**So what do you guys think? Good? You guys picked and voted on the song, so if you didn't like it, keep voting on your favorite that I put up please! Please Review on it of what you thought. I love reading your thoughts about my fanfiction! I beg for your thoughts on how I did!**


	9. Cooler than me

**Hello fellow readers! I have ended both of my polls so far and the poll that won which fanfiction I should try to write is that Voldemort offers truce in return that girl who lived marries him. Also, I hope you all enjoy the song you all voted on! Thank you for reading! Please Review! Thank you!**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888-**

"Draco, I would like you to sing . . . 'Cooler than me' by Mike Posner"

"Who?"

"It's a pop artist. Never mind. Ms. Granger, if you would please give young Mr. Malfoy the laptop to look up his song?"

Hermione looked cautiously at the young ferret and scowled at first, "Alright Professor"

Marie tilted her head in confusion.

How do they know these songs?

"Um, Professor if you don't mind me asking, how do you know that song? It's a muggle pop song!"

"Well that's easy, Marie!" Professor Lupin exclaimed, "I hang around you kids and Tonks all of the time!"

All of the teens nodded their heads in understanding, "Yeah Okay. Tonks explains it."

"How would me mentioning Nymphadora explain that?"

Ginny joined in the conversation, "Well duh! It's because you like her and you want to be interested in things she is interested in. So you studied muggle pop music to be more close to her!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwww"

All of the girls sighed at the romantic gesture while Remus was blushing up a storm.

"Moony?"

"Yes?"

Sirius gaped at him, "You like my cousin?"

Lupin blushed even deeper than before, unable to hardly say anything for fear of making the girls goggle at him again. So he just nodded instead.

"Merlin, all this talk of romance is making my stomach churn"

Marie turned to notice Voldemort glaring daggers at everyone and wrinkling his nonexistent nose in disgust at the thought of romance.

"Oh it's not that bad! Romance is what keeps the world turning"

"No Marie," he interrupted, "Chaos and destruction is what keeps the world turning. That's how this planet was made after all, according to muggle scientists."

"Why would you care about what muggles have to say, Voldemort?"

The dark lord was silent for a while, obviously trying to think of a way out of the trap, "I don't"

Is all he had to say.

"Right."

All was silent for a little while before someone finally had the guts to say something.

"So, Granger. Are you going to give me that laptop or what?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

The confused muggleborn shook her head to clear it and gave the awaiting teen the device.

So while Malfoy carefully looked up the song as if the computer would suddenly explode at any second, the rest of the group looked around blankly.

"So Marie."

Voldemort could be heard beside her.

Marie turned to face him, "Yes?"

The dark lord frowned, "That memory I saw back at the Ministry. Was that your Uncle?"

Marie didn't see this coming and everyone immediately stopped and stared at them.

"Marie, what's he talking about?" Ron asked.

Marie shrunk in the couch, unwilling to look at anybody in the eye, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." Voldemort commented, "Then why are you looking so scared, Marie?"

"I'm not! I told you I don't know what you're talking about!"

"That night at the ministry when I possessed you and went into your mind. I saw your uncle hovering over you and you were pleading with him to stop hurting you."

"Well why did you ask if you already knew?"

"I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Because by the looks everyone is giving us, I would easily guess that they didn't know a thing about your abuse!"

Marie looked around to see that he was right. Everyone, even the Malfoys and Snape looked at her in concern.

"Marie, is he telling the truth?"

Ron and Hermione looked to her questioningly as if not believing anything the snake-like man was saying. Ginny looked disgruntled and Sirius and Remus looked as if they would have a talk with her later after the game. Marie could only imagine the fatherly things they would say to her in private. Why would Voldemort be so cruel as to mention this in front of everyone like that?

She noticed that everyone was still waiting for a conformation so she nodded her head, confirming the dark lord's words.

Everyone gasped.

"Marie, why. . ."

Sirius stopped in midsentence, looking confused.

"Why didn't you tell us you were being abused?"

Marie looked away from her father figures, "Look, can't just talk about this later?"

"No!"

Marie jumped slightly as everyone firmly stated.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Sirius stood up, "Well that' s just too bad, little girl. We are going to talk about this now!"

"I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal about this. It's not that bad. I mean look! I'm fine!"

"Today!" Remus said, "But what about during the summer?"

"It's none of your business. It wasn't that big of a deal."

This time, Snape popped up and scoffed at her, "Not that bad?! You were being abused, Potter!"

Marie stood up and screamed, "It's not anybody's business, alright?! What was done, was done! There wasn't anything anybody could have done! It's over now! End of story! Draco!"

Draco looked up at her startled at her sudden anger, "Yes?"

"Find your damn song and sing it already!"

"Okay."

Nothing more was said as Draco quickly did as was told and looked up the song, knowing just enough to do so by watching everyone else.

Finally he found the song and after a few silent minutes of listening and memorizing the song, he took off the headphones and took out his wand to act as a microphone.

Marie and Sirius had sat back down by then and awaited Draco's song. Marie turned to Voldemort and hissed evilly in Parseltongue, "**I'm going to get you back"**

"**I had planned that you would."**

Without another word, Draco started to sing.

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this

But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me"

Draco put on his 'swagger' as he strut along in the middle of the room. His voice was a little pitchy but the sound was husky and made her shiver as he looked at her.

" You got designer shades just to hide your face and

You wear them around like you're cooler than me

And you never say "Hey" or remember my name

And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me"

The young Malfoy came closer to Marie as he was now only a foot away from her. He played his role and looked the character he was singing as he called her out on her arrogance. Marie could feel Voldemort tense beside her but she didn't dare look over at him. Instead, she watched Draco's performance.

"You got your highbrow shoes on your feet

And you wear them around like it ain't it

But you don't know the way that you look

When your steps make that much noise"

He came up to her only an inch from her face and put his two fingers to his lips.

"Shh"

His eyes gleamed with something Marie could barely recognize as lust and she flinched at the memories that the only other person that had seen was Voldemort.

"I got you all figured out

You need every one's eyes just to feel seen

Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are

Who do you think that you are?"

He had backed up quite a bit, seeing her fear and not wanting to scare her, he settled for teasing her.

" If I could write you a song to make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this

But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me"

Draco went up to Ginny this time, seeing as it was not that fun to tease someone who responds in the wrong way.

"You got designer shades just to hide your face and

You wear them around like you're cooler than me

And you never say "Hey" or remember my name

And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me"

This time, Ginny smiled and bit her lip in anticipation. Marie rolled her eyes as she should have known that Ginny would have responded that way. She's flirted with so many boys in the year, it was pathetic.

"You got your highbrow switch in your walk

And you don't even look when you pass by

But you don't know the way that you look

When your steps make that much noise

Shh, I got you all figured out

You need every one's eyes just to feel seen

Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are

Who do you think that you are?"

This time again he went over to Hermione to try the same thing but failed as Ron guarded her closely and Draco backed off. Draco being the annoying whore dog that he was, he just had to try and snag every girl. When really, the only one he 'snagged' was Ginny Weasley.

" 'Cause it sure seems you got no doubt

But we all see you got your head in the clouds"

It sure seemed that Draco Malfoy was getting to be quite a good singer as well.

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this

But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and

You wear them around like you're cooler than me

And you never say "Hey" or remember my name

And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me"

Finally he was finished and like the proud Malfoy that he was, he sat back down, but not before passing Ginny Weasley and brushing he leg with his fingers softly. Marie could see her Goosebumps from where she sat on the other side of the room.

Ron glared at him and so did Sirius, both for different reasons.

Sirius was pissed because he thought that Draco liked Marie and he thought that it would break Marie's heart to see Draco flirting with another girl. When in truth, Marie really didn't care who he flirted with. Ron was just pissed because Draco Malfoy was flirting with his sister.

His Sister!

It was totally uncalled for and as a big brother, he felt very protective of his little sister at times.

Finally, though when Draco sat down at his spot, he smirked at Marie and winked at her, making her blush and look away.

However, where she turned, she didn't like. She now was looking at Voldemort who now had his arm resting behind her on the back of the couch. He also had one of his legs crossed over the other. In truth, he looked very relaxed until he noticed he was being stared at.

The dark lord glanced down to see the girl who lived staring at him strangely. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her as if to ask a question nonverbally.

Marie then narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion but said nothing on the matter and looked away. Even she didn't know what that was about.

Without another word, Draco spun the bottle but on midturn, he said, "Hey guys? I think we should try something else soon after at least everyone has sung a song. This is getting kind of boring."

"I think it's fun"

"Of course you do, Lupin. You got to sing your favorite song."

"And what's your favorite song Snape? Maybe on your next turn, I could give it to you?" Sirius chuckled.

Snape curled his lip, "The song I find enjoyable the most is 'Somebody to Love' by Queen. Not that it matters."

Everyone, even Lucius looked to his friend in disbelief.

Voldemort also looked surprised for someone without eyebrows and a nose.

Did Snape really say that that was his favorite song?

"I think we should try what Draco said." Marie interjected.

"I agree. It could be more . . .amusing to try something different," agreed Voldemort, "What would you have in mind, Marie?"

"Let's figure that out later, Voldemort! Right now, I have to sing a song that Draco picks for me!"

That's right everyone.

The bottle stopped at Marie Potter.

Draco smirked as he knew just the right song he wanted her to sing.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888-**

**Well there you have it! Marie's abused and she is the next to sing a song. Your choices are :**

**Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson**

**Save the Hero by Beyonce **

**Oops I did it again by Brittany Spears**

**Everyone has until December 5****th**** to Vote in my poll on my profile page. Have fun and choose right! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Just a reminder!

**Just a reminder to those who haven't voted! Vote for which song you want Marie Potter to sing!**

**Dark Side**

**Save the hero **

**Oops I did it again.**

**Personally, I love Save the hero by Beyonce but it is everyone else's choice!  
So vote! Vote! Vote! **

**Voting is on my profile page! Please hurry. The poll is only open until tomorrow at 5pm!**

**Thank you, **

**Mksfroogle**


	11. Dark Side

**Thank you all so much for voting! It means a lot and you will find out which song won as you read if you haven't already read the title of the chapter! **

**NOTE: each character's second turn, there will not be a poll. I will pick that song, but I promise it will still be fun! And as soon as everyone sings at least one song, we will move on to another game that they will play with the bottle. Be ready! It's going to get wild! Lol **

Please Review

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-**

Draco smirked as he knew just the right song for Marie Potter to sing.

"Potter, I want you to sing . . . 'Dark Side' by this this muggle girl, Kelly Clarkson."

"Oh. Really? That's it? I know that song by heart!"

Draco and the rest of the unlikely group just stared at her unfathomably.

"Then I suggest, Marie, that you just go on to singing the stupid song so we can faster be done with this ridiculous game."

"Oh come on, Voldemort! You know you like it really"

Voldemort just glared at the seemingly innocent young girl before looking away with a grunt.

"Hey Sirius? Can you show me real quick how to use my wand as a microphone?"

"Sure thing pup," he came up to her, wrinkling his nose at Voldemort in disgust. Voldemort only stared back, unconcerned.

"Here you go pup, all you have to do it point your wand to where your vocal cords would be and envision your voice getting only slightly louder like a microphone, alright? It's easy"

She did as she was told and pointed the wand to her throat, clearly concentrating before lighting up in happiness.

"Okay, Sirius, I think I got it"

"Right you are pup, Good Luck"

"I don't need it," her arrogance was showing.

"That's my little Gryffindor!"

"Just like her father" Snape could be heard, mumbling under his breathe.

Sirius smiled and went back to his seat by Snape and Draco, Draco looking slightly nervous around the man when he sat in between Snape and him.

"Yes, Snape," Sirius smirked, "Just like her father _and_ her mother."

Snape looked away quickly when you could almost see the shame in his eyes.

Marie stood up, wrenching Voldemort's arm off of her shoulder that had sneaked its way there.

Voldemort looked a little pissed but said nothing.

"If you would please start the music, Hermione?"

"Sure thing, Marie"

Hermione once again had the laptop and started the music as requested.

The music started playing softly like a music box and then Marie started singing softly, memorizing the group.

"Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away?"

Marie looked questioningly in her character and her gaze locked with Voldemort's.

"Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am"

She boomed her voice like a siren, making Voldemort and many of the others gaze at her wonderingly that a small girl like that could have a voice as powerful like she did.

"Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?"

She once more looked at Voldemort and smirked, deciding it would be fun to tease him to get back at him for giving away her secret. She swayed her hips sensually and judging by the look on Voldemort's face, he wasn't prepared for when Marie was practically standing over him, dancing and shaking her hips.

"Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

What can become

If you give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am"

She pleading to him and for once, Voldemort looked a little bit uncomfortable. He knew what she was doing but it still unnerved him the way she moved and swayed her hips to the song. Draco seemed to be getting jealous. Once more, Marie's voice boomed loudly and she moved to the center of the room, signing with all of her heart.

"Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?"

Both Voldemort and Draco looked to be having a problem as they sat hunched a little, unable to control themselves. Of course, no one but Marie noticed because everyone else was looking at her. She smiled at how Voldemort shifted uncomfortably. It was a good thing his robes were loose. Not so good for Draco though as he wore regular robes and he was having trouble covering himself from Sirius' view in case he noticed. Marie continued to sway her hips like she was a succubus.

"Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay

Promise me you will stay"

She looked over at Draco and winked, making him whimper slightly.

"Will you love me? Ohh"

Her voice rose high, making everyone jump a little at her enthusiasm.

"Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?"

She once more stood in front of Voldemort glancing at him teasingly, smiling coyly.

"Don't run away

Don't run away

Don't run away

Promise you'll stay"

As she ended the song, everyone clapped appreciatively.

Snape only hesitantly clapped as well when Sirius glared at him. Draco clapped as well hunched over as if hiding something after seeing Marie dance.

Marie bowed and giggled at her achievement, "Thank you, Thank you!"

Ginny giggled, "Wow, Marie, confident much?"

"Always!" Marie replied without hesitation, "Why? Think you can do better?"

"We'll see when my turn comes up" Ginny said.

"Well I hope when I spin the bottle, it lands on you. That way I can have you sing something really embarrassing!"

Ginny huffed and as Marie sat back down by Voldemort, Voldemort's 'problem' was gone but he still looked uncomfortable.

"**You are an evil child you know that?" ** He hissed to her in Parseltongue.

"**Hmph! I'm not the one who got off on watching an under aged witch dance to a muggle song."** She hissed right back at him.

"**Fine",** he said, "**You got me back"**

Marie giggled almost insanely, "Not yet"

The Dark lord raised a hairless eyebrow questioningly to her but said nothing.

"Hey Marie?" Ron started. Marie looked over to him only to see that his arm was currently resting on Hermione's shoulder behind her head.

"Yes Ron?"

"Why are you talking in Parseltongue with You-know-who?"

"Seriously Ron? His name is Voldemort. Say it like a man. Or better yet, you could say his real name."

"I don't want to die!"

"Good choice." Voldemort butted in, smirking all the while.

Ron gulped and looked a little scared but Marie only rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Snape and Lucius glanced to each other in knowing silence, both hesitantly willing to say that they both knew about Marie's hidden talent of talking to snakes.

Sirius and Remus on the other hand looked a little affronted.

"Marie!" Remus almost shouted, "Why didn't you ever tell us that you could talk to snakes?"

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed, "I thought you told us everything! Apparently, though we were wrong in that sense."

"Sirius . . ."

Marie didn't mean to cause them any pain and she looked heartbroken and felt guilty, making both father figures feel guilty as well.

"Aren't I entitled to at least a few secrets?" Marie questioned.

"Marie, we're sorry," Remus hung his head, "We didn't mean to hurt you. We were just hurt ourselves by not knowing anything."

"I understand Remus. Sirius?"

"Yes pup?"

Marie gave his her best puppy dog eyes, making the older man's heart melt.

"I forgive you, pup"

"Good! Now it's my turn! Voldemort?"

"Yes devil's spawn from hell?"

Marie rolled her eyes at the older man, making the dark lord smirk at his own antics.

"You better hope that when I spin the bottle, it doesn't land on you, dearest Dark Lord."

Voldemort's eyes widened the way she talked to him and chuckled darkly, "Whatever."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you!"

"Shut up and spin the damn bottle!"

"Okay Okay! Impatient much?"

Voldemort scowled at her but said nothing as Marie span the bottle harshly, making it twirl so fast, you could barely see it. But as it slowed down, everyone's hearts' beat a little bit faster, not wanting to be the one the bottle would land on.

But the bottle slowed so much to the point of stopping and to everyone's amazement, the bottle chose to land on . . . .

Voldemort!

Marie laughed out loud, "You didn't hope good enough!"

"Shut up you brat! Now what do you want me to sing, before I strangle you senseless?"

"Hmmm . . . "Marie thought, "I have an idea. But you're not going to like it. I choose . . ."

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888-

**Now this one will not have a poll since Voldemort has already sung once before, but I'll be choosing the song. Don't worry though! The song will be great! Look for an update next week around December 12****th****!**

**Please vote to what other fanfiction you will want me to write on my profile page! Thank you**

**Please review**


	12. Sexy and I know it

**Here we are! Mksfroogle here and as promised, I have delivered a new chapter! Have fun and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please read and review!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888-**

"I choose . . . 'Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO."

"Marie!" Hermione practically screamed, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Maybe," she giggled, "At least he'll get what's coming to him."

"I don't really understand," interrupted Voldemort, "I already do know that I'm sexy. Why do I have to sing about it?"

"Eeeeewwwwwwwwww!" Screamed the teenagers in the room.

"Oh shut up you brats! You just can't appreciate what's there."

"What _is_ there? You're a snake-human hybrid . . . thing."

"Ah Marie, what you don't know is that I picked up more human traits than snake. I am very well endowed as well."

"I don't need to know that!"

Voldemort just snorted beside her, laughing darkly, which a very unusual thing for him to do. Wasn't a Dark Lord supposed to be more proper?

'_Guess being in a room full of teenagers and marauders is getting to his head already'_

_The only annoying thing that's in my head right now is you, girl._

'_Hey I can't help it! Snape didn't teach me properly in Occlumency!'_

_You didn't practice_

'_Shut up'_

Voldemort just chuckled beside her, sending vibrations along her spine, chilling her to the bone.

"Oi! Marie! When are we going to play something different?"

"Ron," Marie sighed, "If you didn't want to play this game, you shouldn't have agreed to it."

"Pfffht!" Ron made a disbelieving noise, "Like I had a choice!"

"We'll stop playing when at least everyone has sung a song, Ronald." Hermione saved the day.

"Grruh", Ron grumbled, "Fine."

The girls in the room rolled their eyes at the red headed nitwit.

"Am I going to sing this song, or am I?"

"Sure," said Marie, "Although I am starting to regret it already."

"Hey, it was your decision, brat. Muggleborn!" he addressed Hermione, who looked a little affronted at being called a muggleborn. Even though it was a lot better than being called a mudblood.

"Look up the song for me so I can memorize the lyrics real quick."

"Okay Sir."

"Sir?!" shouted Ron, "He's anything but a 'sir', 'Mione!"

"It's called being polite Ronald."

"Whatever."

Marie once again couldn't help but to roll her eyes at her two bickering friends.

Hermione willingly gave up the laptop once she found the song and gave it to the Dark Lord cautiously.

Hesitantly, Voldemort put on the headphones in his ears and listened carefully to the song, once in a while scowling and growling at the words. But then he smiled gleefully and Marie could only imagine what terrible schemes he had planned while he sang the song. Whether Marie or anyone else in the room liked it or not, the gang of unlikely beings were getting along fairly well.

Marie just didn't want to even think about what would happen at night, though. When her and Voldemort had to share a bedroom and a bed together. It sort of scared Marie.

To get the terrifying thoughts out of her head, she decided once again to look around, getting her mind off the dark lord. Instead, her eyes landed on Draco, who was staring straight back at her, smirking and biting his lip unmalfoyishly. It was strange, because Marie had never seen him do that before. The young Malfoy heir was always so proper. Draco and Marie stared at each other for a little while longer, Draco smiling at her strangely.

Finally, Marie blushed enough that she turned a beet red and was biting her lip. It seemed as though they were now getting into a staring contest and Marie's courage was slowly running out as Draco made even more strange faces at her that turned from amusement to lust.

Marie even started sweating slightly and that is when the others started noticing. Sirius glanced from Draco to Marie with a raised eyebrow and then recognition on his face.

"Young mister Malfoy?"

Draco suddenly broke his eye contact with Marie to look, almost scared, at her Godfather.

"Yes Sir?" he almost whimpered.

"Please stop eye-fucking my God-daughter."

Draco and Marie stared at Sirius with their jaws almost hitting the floor.

"Sirius!"

Marie shouted but didn't really know what quite to say next.

"Yes pup?" he turned to her with that innocent look on his face.

"Please don't ever say that again."

"What, so he wasn't doing anything? He wasn't staring at you like he wanted to take you against the-"

"Okay! That's enough! I'm ready to sing this stupid fucking song!"

Everyone was surprised to hear Voldemort's scream of rage. Nobody noticed that he had been listening and watching the interaction with a red face that you usually wouldn't see on his pale grey face.

Marie blushed hard beside him and didn't even look at him, in fear of seeing his livid face directed to her for some reason.

"I really don't want to hear about whom Marie or Draco want to mate with, alright? It's my turn now. Play the music, muggleborn."

"Okay"

Hermione quickly, to ease the mood, started the song. The music started and Voldemort stood, brushing Marie's shoulder with his long nails that made her cringe a little.

Voldemort brought his wand to his throat to get ready to sing.

"Yeah, yeah"

Nobody ever thought they would hear Voldemort say something like that.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,

It's Redfoo with the big afro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow"

Marie and the other teens looked at each other in pained horror at what they were seeing. Lord Voldemort was strutting his 'stuff' about the room when his eyes locked on Marie, she knew right away that there was trouble.

"Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out"

Voldemort made a kissing motion with his lips towards Marie but stayed clear from her, perfectly aware of Sirius' threat.

"When I walk in the spot yeah this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it"

He sang as he pointed to his groin, grinning as the teens had a disgusted look on their faces.

"I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it"

Draco looked like he almost threw up a little in his mouth.

"Yeah

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks"

Marie was deeply regretting the song, thinking that it could have been funny if Voldemort didn't actually want to sing it. Boy did that backfire on her.

"This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced watch!"

He once again stared at Marie, still not moving towards her, surprising everyone in the room. Up until now, Voldemort had been dead set on creeping the hell out of the girl and making sexual innuendos to her privately. It seemed he was more afraid of the Barney song than he let on.

"Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

I work out"

Once more making the kissing motion towards the green-eyed girl, making her ill.

"When I walk in the spot yeah, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it..."

That is when he finally moved a little towards Marie, making Marie back up on edge, her hairs standing up.

"Check it out

Check it out

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah yeah yeah"

Everyone's jaws dropped when Voldemort put his hands behind his head and thrust his hips in a humping motion towards the girl, real quick. This made Sirius fume, Draco vomit behind the couch and Ron, Hermione and Ginny wrinkle their noses in disgust as the dark Lord continued his hip thrusts.

" Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it"

Finally, he stopped thrusting his hips towards her and moved away from Marie. Marie sighed in relief and looked away from everyone, afraid of all the stares she was receiving.

"Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah Ah... Girl look at that body... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"

Nobody would have ever believed that the Dark Lord, at the end of that particular song, would have ripped off his top layer of clothing, showing his chest.

But he did.

Lord Voldemort ripped off his top layer of clothing to reveal his pale chest.

After the song, he went to sit by Marie again and put his arm on the back of the couch, behind Marie's head. Marie blushed as Voldemort was purposely giving Marie the full view of his chest and she decided to look real quick. His chest pale and smooth, as he was hairless. His chest, surprising Marie, was pretty muscular and hard, as was his arms as well. Marie wasn't aware that she was staring but Voldemort sure did notice.

"Enjoying the view, Marie?"

Her head snapped up to see Voldemort smirking like a mad man at her. Lust laced his face as he laid his other hand that wasn't behind her head, on his toned stomach, rubbing his belly button that nobody would have ever though he had.

But then he looked away to see the others staring at them.

"What?" Voldemort whispered dangerously.

The teens stayed quite but there was no way in hell that Sirius was going to keep quite!

"Why in Merlin's name did you take off your shirt?"

"I'm hot. And it's a little warm in here as well."

Marie rolled her eyes at the insane madman and crossed her feet up on the couch underneath her, scratching her head nervously.

Voldemort smirked, obviously proud to have cracked a joke.

Sirius glared at him, visibly losing his patience, shaking his fist against his knee.

Remus just growled a little but said nothing. Snape and Lucius did nothing as always, although they were a little surprised that their dignified lord would strip his clothes off in front of so many people, including enemies.

"Alright," said Voldemort, "Let's get this game going, shall we?"

Voldemort then spun the bottle, effectively averting certain death by a pissed off animagus.

Then it stopped.

The bottle had landed on . . .

Ronald Weasley!

"Darn it! And I was doing so good!"

"At what Weasley? I always thought that you weren't good at anything"

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Now, now you two," teased Ginny, "You two are going to be sharing a bed later, remember? Wouldn't want to be pissed off when you are sleeping together right?"

"Shut up Ginny!"

Ron yelled and Marie flinched at the sound, and that made Voldemort clench his fist behind her head, growling slightly.

"Ronald! Don't talk to your sister like that!"

"Sorry 'Mione."

Draco laughed at Ron's submissiveness but said nothing, wanting to get the game over with and done.

Everyone looked at Voldemort now with curiosity. What song would he pick for the hot-headed, freckled Gryffindor?

"Hmmm . . ." Voldemort actually looked to be in deep thought and quickly snagged Hermione's laptop from her, making her flinch.

"Are you ever going to put your shirt back on?" Sirius asked.

Voldemort looked up from his search and smirked at the animagus, "Nope."

Voldemort was obviously picking up some slang from the teens and it was getting weird.

"Finally, I found a song. Perfect for you, Mr. Weasley." Voldemort snickered.

Ron tensed up in fear as Voldemort smirked insanely.

"I choose . . ."

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888-**

**So what do you guys think? Good enough? Great! Please review! The poll will now be up for Ron!**

'**What do you want from me' by Adam Lambert**

'**Somebody to Love' by queen**

'**Can't fight this feeling'**


	13. I can't fight this feeling

**Well! Here we go! You guys voted and I wrote. I hope you guys love this chapter just as much as I do. Sorry it took so long for this story to progress. I have been busy with my other story, 'Marie Potter and the Deal' that I haven't been able to work on this one any. Hope you all enjoy it! Please Review. Thank you.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

'**Parseltongue'**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888-**

"I choose . . .'Can't fight this feeling'"

Ronald gave the dark lord a look that said, 'WTF?'

He heaved a big sigh and with much trying, he heaved himself off the couch, glumly going over to retrieve the laptop from Voldemort, who was smiling sadistically but sweating a little.

"Ron" Hermione said, "It's not that bad of a song."

"Yeah but I have to sing in front of you lot! I can't sing! I'm bloody awful!"

"This should be fun then" snorted Draco.

"Oi! Shut up Malfoy!"

"Ooooo! I'm sooo scared Weasley!"

Ron glared at him and shook his head hatefully.

The girls in the room rolled their eyes at the two teenage boys and their antics.

So while Ron was looking up and memorizing the lyrics to the song, Voldemort once again decided to be weird.

What a shocker.

"**Hey Marie."** He hissed to her, **"Are you going to tell me if you really hate me or not or what?"**

"**No"**

"**No what, sweetheart?"**

Marie glared back over at him like he was crazy.

Well, Voldemort is crazy but that was beside the point.

"**Did you just call me 'sweetheart'?"**

Voldemort chuckled lightly, "**Yes I did, now answer my question, lover"**

Just then, the dark lord just started to actually _giggle_ insanely in front of everyone.

Everyone just looked at the dark lord strangely.

Did Voldemort just _giggle_?

"Hhahahahahahahahhahahahhahah ah!"

Voldemort was currently laughing hysterically now with his head hung back and his hands holding his toned and pale stomach. Sirius looked a little scared at his change of behavior so quickly.

What the heck was wrong with Lord Voldemort?

The Malfoys and Snape started asking this question as well.

"Well?" he asked in a high pitched voice still laughing, "What's the answer, babe?"

"Babe?" Lucius said a little concerned now, "Alright, something's wrong with him. Potter! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! He just started laughing like a maniac after he called me 'sweetheart'"

"He called you what?"

"Oh relax Sirius!" shouted Marie, "Names are nothing I can't handle."

Sirius and Remus just sighed and looked away, a little pained.

"I haven't laughed this much in years!" burst out Voldemort, who was still laughing.

Everyone was staring, completely unsure of what to do.

"Umm, Voldemort?" Marie asked a bit frightened of the answer.

"Yes beautiful?" He turned to her and smiled like a predator.

Just then, Voldemort decided that it would be okay to lean over and drape himself over Marie and was so close to her, he could have been one with her body. It was even more awkward what with Voldemort being shirtless.

"A-are you okay?" she stuttered out and gulped.

Voldemort smiled, "I haven't been this energized in years. I feel as if I could do anything."

Marie stared at him, "Okay something is wrong with you. How long had it been since you had chocolate? You ate that Hershey's chocolate bar not that long ago."

Voldemort laughed out once more, "Oh! I haven't had one of those since I was a kid at the orphanage! They didn't allow me to have anymore. I don't know why though. Everyone else got to."

He looked almost sad for a second before he broke out in another grin.

Marie lightly pushed him away until he was back in his spot on the couch, still grinning like a fool.

"I think I know what's wrong with you."

"What?" Everyone almost said at once, curious.

"Lord Voldemort is hyper on chocolate."

". . . . . . . . . ."

"How long do you think it will last?" Ginny asked.

"Fuck, I don't know!" yelled Voldemort as he giggle once more but stopped to look at Marie, looking her up and down, smiling.

Then the hyperactive old man touched Marie's thigh, "Hey there, lover. I cannot wait to test you out tonight."

Marie's jaw hung open in shock and without thinking, she slapped him.

_SLAP_

Marie Potter just bitch slapped the dark lord Voldemort.

"Ahhhhh! Awwwwhahaha. Owwww. . . ." Voldemort looked over at Marie, a hurt look on his face while holding his face.

"Bitch. . ." he muttered.

Nobody said anything until finally, Hermione had enough, "Ronald! Are you going to sing now or what?!"

"Yes" he sighed, "And here it was just getting fun with seeing a dark lord get hyper."

Ron got up before starting the music on the laptop.

"Oh my Merlin!"

Everyone looked over at Voldemort, expecting something important, like if he came off his high or not, but no.

Of course not.

"A ginger is going to sing!"

"What the hell?!" Ginny yelled, "That was uncalled for!"

"Hahahahahahahh!" Voldemort laughed.

Marie rolled her eyes, "Just continue the music Ron and ignore him."

"Okay." Ron said gloomily and started the music again.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer.

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.

What started out as friendship,

Has grown stronger.

I only wish I had the strength to let it show."

Ron was right.

He couldn't sing at all.

Draco was silently laughing, holding his mouth shut with his hands.

"I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.

I said there is no reason for my fear.

Cause I feel so secure when we're together.

You give my life direction,

You make everything so clear."

Ron went over to Hermione who was trying her best not to frown at the horrible singing. Ron was so off pitch that it was just way to laughable. He tried to make it romantic because of his long crush on Hermione but that just wasn't happening.

Voldemort was also laughing but decided not to hide it so it made the song sound worse with high pitched laughter in the background.

Ron began sweating bad.

He saw Draco laughing and got pretty angry at the boy so he went over to him.

"And even as I wander,

I'm keeping you in sight.

You're a candle in the window,

On a cold, dark winter's night.

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might."

At that note, he swiftly cuffed Draco on the head, making the Malfoy heir glare at him and Ron smile, his singing still off pitch.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore.

I've forgotten what I started fighting for.

It's time to bring this ship into the shore,

And throw away the oars, forever."

Even the adults started chuckling at Weasley's efforts and it was making Ron even more off and worse because he was getting nervous and started going to a higher pitch as well and he just stayed in one place, not moving at all, his shoulders hunched up.

"Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.

I've forgotten what I started fighting for.

And if I have to crawl upon the floor,

Come crushing through your door,

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore."

He stopped and looked around at everybody and anger pulsed through him as he just stopped the music as well, "That's it! I'm done! You guys keep laughing at me because I can't sing! Even Bloody Voldemort was actually laughing!"

Everyone looked over to Voldemort who was now actually sleeping!

Marie poked him just to make sure, and noticed that his skin was actually really soft to the touch if not a little clammy from sweating a little from the sugar he ingested.

The dark lord moaned softly to the touch but didn't wake up.

"His skin is actually really soft" Marie commented.

"Marie we don't care about his skin." Remus replied.

"I know, I know! He must wear lotion. He's asleep though."

Draco snorted, "Don't know how though, Weasley's singing could wake and alert a sloth!"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Why? You didn't even sing the rest of your song, you chicken!"

"I sang enough! I don't like it when people laugh at me!"

Draco smirked and snorted again, looking over at Voldemort now, "Are we going to wake him up?"

"How are we going to do that? He's an evil dark lord. A psychopath and a murderer. How are we going to wake him up?" Ginny responded.

Everyone was silent for a minute when Voldemort started to snore a little. Marie couldn't help but to giggle a little.

Sirius brought up his hand as though a light bulb turned on in his head, "I know what we can do! Let's poke him with a stick."

"No, Sirius, that's mean."

"But Marie, he's mean!"

Marie let out a sigh and shook her head.

Then Remus got an idea, "I got it! We can pour ice water over him!"

The two marauders started laughing at the ideas while everyone else just looked worried.

"Guys seriously, how are we going to wake him up without him going completely berserk and trying to kill us?" Hermione questioned frustratedly.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Marie sighed, "I'll take care of it."

Even Lucius and Snape looked on wonderingly as the girl slowly wove her hand over Voldemort's face to see if he was still sleeping.

He was as he was still snoring as well.

Marie then put her hand over his slit nostrils and mouth to stop his breathing.

"Potter! What are you-"

"Shhhhh!" Marie shushed Lucius harshly making the senior Malfoy glare a little and curl his lip in disgust.

Marie then continued and everyone watched as the dark lord slowly struggled in vain until finally he opened his blood red eyes in panic and wrenched off Marie's hand, gulping in air furiously.

"What '_gasp'_ the fuck '_gasp'_ was that!" he screamed.

Marie jumped back in fear, "We didn't know how else to wake you up!"

"I was going to beat you with a stick." Sirius offered.

"I was going to pour ice water over you" Remus said.

Voldemort looked angrily at the lot until Marie poked him and he looked over to her, "Do you wear lotion?" she asked.

Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow with his mouth slightly open, "No. I don't."

"Oh."

Voldemort looked around at them in hatred, "Well did Weasley sing or not?"

Hermione replied this time, "He did but he stopped because everyone was laughing at him for being a terrible singer."

"Why?" Marie asked, "Don't you remember anything?"

"Not after I chose the song, why?"

"You got sooooooo freaking hyper, you were giggling and laughing hysterically."

"I don't believe you."

"Look in my memories." Marie offered.

Voldemort then held Marie's face in his hands and looked in her eyes, searching for the truth until he came out looking pissed, "Son of a bitch!" he yelled angrily.

The teens chuckled under their breathes but didn't say anything.

"So you never answered my question Marie." Voldemort then piped up.

"And I won't until later."

"Alright. We'll discuss it in bed then."

Marie's eyes widened and Sirius looked as though he would explode in a rage.

"Whatever." She replied.

Voldemort smirked, "Alright, whose turn is it now?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet, my Lord," said Snape, "Mr. Weasley if you would please spin the damn bottle."

Without a word, the hot-headed Gryffindor span the bottle vigorously until it finally landed on . . . . .

Sirius!

"Dammit! I have to sing again?"

"Yep! That's the rules" said Ginny, "Ron what song are you going to have him sing now?"

Ron looked thoughtful as Hermione helped him look through a bunch of songs on the laptop for a few minutes.

"Oh! How about this one!" Ron yelled.

"What?" Draco questioned him.

"I pick . . . ." Ron stopped at a cliffhanger and everyone awaited his answer.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888-**

**Well what did you guys think of a hyper Voldemort? Is he lying about not wearing lotion? What song did Ron pick for Sirius? Do you think Ron should have sung the whole song?**

**There will not be a poll, but I promise you'll love it!**

**The next chapter will contain two songs, though because the next one after Sirius' is short.**

**You are free to guess who and what will sing the second song.**

**Please Review! **

**Thank you!**


	14. Cleaning this Gun

**HEY everyone! So like I have promised, I have given you two songs this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading it!**

'_Marie's Thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts and Sirius' thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888-**

"I pick . . . . 'Cleaning this Gun' by Rodney Atkins."

"Oh great", sighed Sirius, "Another song I have no idea of what it is."

Marie seemed to light up a little at the mention of the song, as did Hermione, "Don't worry Sirius, I have a feeling you'll like the song." She giggled.

The animagus rolled his eyes and took the laptop from Ron to memorize the lyrics.

"Hey guys? By the way," started Ginny, "What are we going to do after everyone has sung a song. Me and Hermione still have to and it's getting a little aggravating."

"Well sorry, Ginny," said Marie, "But we don't control the game. The bottle does."

The red head huffed something but said nothing back.

Sirius could be seen seriously trying to memorize the lyrics to the song. Well it was a serious song but only to be taken light heartedly. Marie looked over to Voldemort, "By the way, you" she addressed him, making the shirtless dark lord look over to her, "How come you got so hyper only eating a chocolate bar twenty minutes after you ate it? You acted to weird, too. And then you just fell asleep and didn't remember anything?"

"Well yes," replied Voldemort, "Some people are different, Marie. That's why I usually don't eat sugar. Now you know why."

"Ah."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, "My Lord, if I may be so bold-"

"No." Voldemort interrupted, "You may not. And when we get out of here, you, Draco and Snape are to never to repeat anything that has happened in this prison. Am I clear?"

The three followers bowed their heads in submission, "Yes, my Lord."

"Well just because they can't doesn't mean I'm not going to keep my mouth shut!" shouted Marie, "I'm going to tell everyone in Gryffindor and in the order of your little weakness with sugar."

"You wouldn't" he growled at her.

"Watch me!" she shot back at him and winked making Voldemort growl again in hatred.

"Well you know Marie," he said once more, "I could always tell everyone about your little home life as payback."

"No way! How?" Marie looked a little worried now.

_Serves her right,_ Voldemort thought.

"I do have more deatheaters in the ministry than Lucius, you know. Like Dolores Umbridge for instance. Or Rita Skeeter."

"Rita Skeeter is a deatheater?!" all the teens gasped in shock.

"Well of course" Voldemort shrugged, "How do you think I know so much about all of you?"

"Oh my Merlin, I'm gonna kill that bitch." Everyone was surprised to hear Hermione whisper that.

"Oh fine," Marie conceded, "We'll all keep everything that happened in here in here. Nothing will ever be said of what we did. Right?"

"Right." Everyone mumbled in unison.

They sat in silence for a little while longer, nobody knowing quite what to say because of Sirius' serious look. He looked as though he were planning something.

Marie grew worried for some odd reason.

"So what _are_ we going to do after everyone else has sung a song?" Ron questioned again.

Hermione sighed, "What do you want to do Ron?"

"Well I don't know. We could play another different game?"

"Like what?" Voldemort sneered, "It's not like we have much choice of what to do in here."

"Well we do have a bottle," said Ginny, "What are other games that we can play with a bottle?"

Everyone thought in silence.

Minutes passed slowly.

"What about Truth or Dare?" Hermione suggested.

"I don't know about that. Hey what's that other game you once told me about before that's played in the muggle world?" Ginny asked, "Is it Spin the bottle?"

"Oh hell no!" Marie shouted, alerting even Voldemort who looked suspicious.

"Why? What is this 'Spin the Bottle'?" he asked.

"A game we are not playing! I would rather play Truth or Dare!"

"What's Truth or Dare?" asked Draco.

"We'll talk about that later," interjected Sirius, "Right now it's my turn to sing."

And with everyone's attention on him, Hermione started the music for him, Draco and the other deatheaters slightly paled at the type of music that played. It sounded different that they had ever heard before. What was it?

"The declaration of independence

Think I can tell you that first sentence

But then I'm lost

I can't begin to count the theories

I had pounded in my head that I forgot

I don't remember all that spanish

Or the Gettysburg address

But there is one speech from high school

I'll never forget"

Sirius could actually sing a pretty good country song and Marie watched in awe as her Godfather kept singing. Meanwhile, Voldemort and Draco watched Marie. It didn't escape Sirius' notice.

"Come on in boy, sit on down

And tell me 'bout yourself

So you like my daughter, do you now

Yeah we think she's something else

She's her daddy's girl in her mama's world"

He cuffed Draco on the head, making him yelp slightly in shock, which made Lucius roll his eyes, pretending he had a different son that wasn't such a wimp.

"She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son

Now y'all run along and have some fun

I'll see you when you get back

Bet I'll be up all night

Still cleaning this gun"

Sirius stared Voldemort down. Sure thing, if Sirius did have a muggle gun, Voldemort would be shot down immediately for looking at his Goddaughter like that. However, the dark lord just smirked and brought his arm closer that was on the couch, to Marie's shoulders, pissing Sirius off.

"Well now that I'm a father

I'm scared to death one day my daughter's gonna find

That teenage boy I used to be

Who seems to have just one thing on his mind

She's growing up so fast it won't be long

'fore I'll have to put the fear of god

Into some kid at the door"

Sirius watched as some of the teens chuckled except for Draco, whom was slightly scared of his mother's cousin. Draco stopped looking at Marie but that didn't stop Voldemort. He wasn't a kid after all. He wasn't scared of the animagus. He brought his arm fully on Marie's shoulders, making her visibly uncomfortable. Sirius began to sing with a lot more power in his voice, making the others in the room except for Voldemort, flinch a little.

"Come on in boy, sit on down

And tell me 'bout yourself

So you like my daughter, do you now

Yeah we think she's something else

She's her daddy's girl in her mama's world

She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son

Now y'all run along and have some fun

I'll see you when you get back

Bet I'll be up all night

Still cleaning this gun"

He stepped up to Voldemort.

"It's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt

It's just a daddy thing, hey believe me man, it works"

Sirius brought his wand away from his throat and whispered to Voldemort so only he could hear him, "If you make another move on her, so help me Merlin, I will kick. Your. Ass. It's a Godfather thing." He pulled back again and sang the last chorus one more time. Voldemort seemed as though he completely ignored him.

"Come on in boy, sit on down

And tell me 'bout yourself

So you like my daughter, do you now

Yeah we think she's something else

She's her daddy's girl in her mama's world

She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son

Now y'all run along and have some fun

I'll see you when you get back

Bet I'll be up all night

Still cleaning this gun"

Sirius furrowed his brow in anger, watching as Voldemort made no attempt to remove himself from Marie. Marie, herself trying to pry off his arm from her shoulders. But once again, Voldemort kept his arm there like a statue, refusing to move away from her as to piss Sirius off, completely forgetting his threat.

"Voldemort, I'm only going to tell you this nicely one more time. Stay away from my Goddaughter, or else."

Everyone in the room was silent, awaiting Voldemort's answer.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked a bit worried while Remus looked just like Sirius sounded. Lucius and Snape just looked indifferent, yet curious as to what would happen. Neither two deatheaters had said anything at all really in their time in the prison room. The ones who mostly spoke up were Marie, Hermione, Voldemort and Sirius. Once again, Voldemort just smirked, not saying anything and still not moving.

"What are you going to do about it Black? It's not like she hates me or anything. Besides," he paused, "What are you going to do tonight when everyone is in their assigned rooms? It's not like you would be able to stop me from doing anything in our room."

Voldemort smirked and chuckled at the fuming man who was quickly losing his temper. Sirius glared at Voldemort with silent hatred, "If you so much as touch her, I'll kill you myself when we get out of here."

"I'm so scared. What do you think Marie?"

Marie looked from Voldemort and Sirius, everyone looking at her, "Well I don't really think you would do anything. But if you did, I would just slap you again and rip your manhood off you so you could never use it again."

Voldemort gulped, looking a little shocked at her choice of words, Sirius looking proud.

Sirius went back over to his seat by Draco and Snape. Not only a second after did Voldemort take his arm off of Marie's shoulders but laid it on her thigh instead, rubbing her knee.

_That's it_ Sirius thought, _This just got real._

He spun the bottle quickly and concentrated hard. Everyone noticed what he was doing and Voldemort began to feel a little bit worried, himself.

Then the bottle landed on Voldemort, making Sirius laugh and smirk at him darkly. Voldemort's jaw hung open in shock.

"Th- That." Voldemort's words hung in mid-air until he burst like a balloon, "That's cheating! You made the bottle land on me!"

Sirius laughed, "There's no rules against it! Now sing the fucking Barney Song!"

"Dammit! This is the third time I've sung a song! Come on! It's not fair!"

"Says the mass murderer! Now suck it up and sing, Barney boy!"

Voldemort growled at the animagus but stood up. Hermione was going to give the laptop for him to look up the simple lyrics but Voldemort waved his hand in dismissal, "I know the song."

"How do you know the Barney Song?" asked Marie.

"Orphanage" the Dark Lord mumbled in hate. Marie nodded her head in understanding. He probably had to sing the song with the other children. He probably thought it was a form of punishment. It was to him, anyway.

Voldemort rolled his eyes but put his wand to his throat, snarling like a pissed off tiger.

He looked over at Sirius who was grinning like a fool and mouthed out the words, 'I'm going to fucking kill you'.

This only made Sirius smile even more.

The music began to start.

"I love you, You love me

We're a happy family"

The teens giggled, unable to even look at Voldemort. Sirius and Remus laughed out loud, making Voldemort growl.

"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.

Won't you say you love me too"

Marie giggled, "Three more times Voldemort! You can do it! Go Voldemort! Sing it!"

Voldemort glared at Marie, no doubt, still planning her death and growled and hissed out,

"I love you, You love me

We're best friends like friends should be

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.

Won't you say you love me too"

This time, even Draco began to get brave, "Two more time, my lord!"

Voldemort's eyes widened in hate but kept singing.

" I love you, You love me

We're a happy family

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.

Won't you say you love me too"

Lucius and Snape even started to laugh out openly as did the teens and marauders. Marie covered her face, trying to hide her tears of laughter, "One more time, Voldemort!" she managed out, making Voldemort roll his eyes and hiss, visibly shaking in anger.

" I love you, You love me

We're best friends like friends should be

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.

Won't you say you love me too"

When he was finished, he just silently went back to his spot by Marie and covered his face in embarrassment. Marie laughed greatly, falling into Voldemort's lap on her back, holding her stomach.

Voldemort watched her silently from behind his hand and couldn't help himself but to smirk and suddenly lunged out on her, grabbing her, making Marie gasp in shock as the great evil Dark Lord Voldemort started to _tickle_ her!

"**You think that was funny huh?"** He hissed at her, "**Well what do you think now? This is your punishment for slapping me earlier!"**

The poor girl couldn't even get up, she was laughing so hard. The dark Lord certainly did know her weaknesses as he tickled her stomach continuously, making Marie scream in laughter, tears running down her cheeks.

The others looked on in wonder as Voldemort, for once smiled, and laughed along with Marie, who was still trapped under Voldemort on his lap.

"**Do you surrender?"** Voldemort hissed again, **"Tell me and I'll stop!"**

Between laughs and growls, the Girl-who-lived finally hissed out, **"Yes! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"** She kept laughing, however, when Voldemort finally released her, still chuckling lightly, forgetting his embarrassment earlier.

After she finally got over her laughing fit, she smiled at Voldemort, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You tickled her!" Sirius gasped, "Why did you tickle her of all things to do!"

"Because it was fun?" he said like he was questioning himself, "Besides, if we want to get out of here, we have to learn to get along correct?"

Sirius nodded grudgingly but growled, "But so help me, if you take 'getting along' as far as 'sex', I really am going to kill you. No questions asked. Got it?"

"Yes sir" he mocked.

Marie blushed a little, not saying anything.

Merlin!

Her godfather could be so over-protective sometimes!

"Alright, who's next?" she changed the subject.

"It would be my turn to spin the bottle, I believe." Voldemort spoke up.

He smirked as he spun the bottle and it landed, finally on Hermione!

"Oh no." the busy haired girl mumbled.

Voldemort smirked and looked through the songs on the laptop.

"Ah! Here we go! How about . . . ."

They sure loved to leave cliffhangers.

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888-

**Alright! How was that? Now there will also be two songs on the next chapter as well. And now we move on to the last two people who will have to sing. Hermione and Ginny! I will have One poll up and only two songs you will pick. I will choose which person sings what though.**

**The songs you will be able to choose from will be:**

'**Bad Boy' by Cascada**

'**I Love Rock 'n Roll' by Joan Jett**

'**I Need A Hero' by Tina Turner**

'**Die Young' by Kesha**

'**Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson**

'**Wild Thing' by Joan Jett**

**Please REVIEW and **

**Thank you for Reading!**


	15. rock and roll and bad boys

**Here is my next chapter! Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading. Please review.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888-**

"How about . . ." Voldemort paused for effect, scaring the teenage girl before he finally said, " 'I love rock 'n roll' by this Joan Jett muggle person."

"Oh! I know that song!" shouted Hermione.

"Really?" huffed Marie, "That song?"

Voldemort almost looked offended, "Yes, why?"

The girl-who-lived shrugged her shoulders in indifference, "Nothing, I just thought that you'd have her sing something more embarrassing than that."

"It's not embarrassing? This rock 'n roll thing is for muggles! I would find it embarrassing!"

Marie sighed and Ginny spoke up, "What you would find embarrassing and us think is embarrassing are totally different!"

"Yeah" joined in Draco.

The dark lord frowned and rolled his eyes at the teens, "You teenagers just don't know what is good and what's not. Draco, you're lucky you have me, your father and Snape to guide you, you little shit."

Draco just looked at his lord, his cheeks red in shock and embarrassment.

Marie giggled at his trauma.

"Is this a good song or not?" asked Ron and the girls just sighed at him and said nothing. So he continued, "Because if it's better than mine, I'm going to-"

"You're going to what Weasley?" growled Draco.

"Shut up, ferret!"

"That's enough!" shouted Marie.

The girl trembled in slight anger and seethed at the boys'.

"Why can't you guys just learn to get along? You do realize if you don't then we are all stuck here right?! We all have to get along together. It's not just me and Voldemort you know! So lighten up!"

After her little rampage, Marie could feel her blood pressure rising.

Voldemort seemed a little concerned for the girl as he put his arm around her, this time not to scare or embarrass her, but in an attempt to comfort her.

And would be surprised to find out that it worked?

Marie started to breathe normally and even lean into the dark lord's touch. The older man was just radiating so much warmth and power that Marie just couldn't help but to want to be closer. But before she leaned her head on his chest, she shot up in realization and wrenched his arm off of her shoulder. She saw the confused look on his face and noticed that he was only trying to help this time.

"**I'm Fine**" she hissed to him and he looked away satisfied.

Lucius and Snape smirked to each other but Marie didn't know why. What did they find that was so funny? Did they know something she didn't or was she just being paranoid about nothing?

She narrowed her eyes at Snape until the potions master finally looked back at her, "What, Potter?"

His harsh voice made her flinch a little and look away as she lost her courage to speak to him. The potions master sighed and Lucius whispered something in his ear.

"Severus, you really should apologize. You're behavior towards the girl isn't going to get us anywhere like she said. She is right you know."

Snape groaned lightly, "Potter."

Marie looked over to him.

'_What does he want now? Why does he always have to be so mean to me even when I don't even do anything?'_

The girl was almost tearing in frustration and Snape's eyes widened. He handled crying children before but this was Potter!

Marie Potter doesn't cry!

"Potter. Marie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken so harsh like that. It will not happen again."

Marie seemed shocked but only nodded in understanding.

"I can tell that you wanted to ask something. What was it?"

"I uh, why were you and Mr. Malfoy smirking when I spoke to Voldemort in Parseltongue?"

Lucius gulped and Snape just looked terrified to answer, "Well. . . Because the dark Lord doesn't usually let his emotions show. But he does around you. We merely found it intriguing."

"Intriguing? Now there's a suck up word if I ever heard one!"

"Black," Snape warned.

"Can we just get back to the singing again so we can just all go to bed?" Voldemort practically yawned out, making the unlikely group's eyes widen a little at his carelessness. His chest rose and fell, glistening with what little remnants of sweat he had left from singing and dancing earlier. Marie noticed how hard and strong his chest looked. He actually had quite a bit of muscle on him.

'_But at the graveyard, he was just all skin and bone.'_

_Well you know there is such a thing as working out, Marie_

'_Voldemort! Get out of my head, you jerk!' _Marie thought back angrily and blushed horribly at getting caught.

Voldemort chuckled a little, "At least I know now what you think of my body. Just wait until you see the lower half"

"Voldemort, you filthy scumbag!" Sirius growled.

"Stay away from our cub!" growled Remus.

Voldemort just smiled at them, "What goes on in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom, boys. I will not kiss and tell. You should know better than that."

"Can you just let Hermione sing already?!" screeched Marie.

"Fine" they all sighed.

The music started and gone was the shy bushy haired Hermione we all knew and adored.

Out, came her wild side.

"I saw him dancin' there by the record machine

I knew he must a been about seventeen"

Hermione shot out like a cannon, surprising everyone with her expressiveness. Where had this girl come from?

"The beat was goin' strong

Playin' my favorite song

An' I could tell it wouldn't be long

Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox,

baby I love rock n' roll

So come an' take your time an' dance with me"

She stomped around and unexpectedly over to Ginny and Ron, becoming even more confident as Ginny looked disappointed and nervous.

"He smiled so I got up and asked for his name

"That don't matter," he said 'Cause it's all the same

Said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?""

Marie noticed a tap on her shoulder and she glanced to see Voldemort smirking at her**, "Look over at Little Malfoy"** he hissed.

Marie did and she noticed that the Malfoy heir was watching Hermione like the lust crazed and horny teenager he was. Seriously, why couldn't Draco just pick one girl to ogle in this prison and leave it as that?

Marie just rolled her eyes back at Voldemort, **"He's a teenage boy, what do you expect? I bet you remember what that was like right?"** she hissed back at him.

"**Ooooo, yes I do. Those were the best years of my life. I remember this one girl and what she did for me one night-"**

"**Ew! Okay just stop right there and listen to the song!"**

Voldemort chuckled/hissed in Parseltongue creating a sexy noise that made Marie's spine tingle.

"An' next we were movin' on

He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on

He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox,

baby I love rock n' roll

So come an' take your time an' dance with me"

Hermione could tell that she was almost done and she let go a smile as her friends smiled back at her.

"Said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"

An we'll be movin' on

An' singin' that same old song

Yeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox,

baby I love rock n' roll

So come an' take your time an' dance with me"

When the song was over, Hermione blushed erratically and looked away from everyone. Marie smiled at her, "You were great Hermione!"

"Great?" Ron huffed, "That was bloody brilliant!"

"God a crush, Weasley?"

"Shut up Malfoy" Ginny growled.

"Why? Are you jealous? If you want, I can pay more attention to you"

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked away determined not to say anything back to him.

Draco smirked but stopped when his father sent him a disapproving glare.

The rest of the group snickered at the exchange but then yawned together one by one like dominos.

Hermione quickly shot up and span the bottle so they could go to bed soon.

It turned and turned until it finally landed on Ginny! The last person to sing a song!

"Finally!" shouted Marie, "Hermione, you better pick a good song for her!"

"Oh I know the perfect song" she grinned evilly, "'Bad Boy' by Cascada. Look it up!"

Hermione practically threw the laptop at her and made her look up the song so they could just all go to bed already after dinner. While Ginny memorized the song, Marie saw Voldemort's eyes widen and then she knew why.

'Groooooowwwwwllll'

That was Voldemort's stomach growling for food.

And everyone else heard it as well.

"My Lord, was that your. . . stomach?"

"Yes. Shut up! We haven't eaten anything for a while."

"It's been only maybe an hour or two, Voldemort" Marie pointed out.

"Shut up Marie."

"No"

Voldemort sent a mock glare at her and smirked, "You have way too much overconfidence in yourself, you know that?"

"So I've been told"

The dark lord chuckled.

Finally, Ginny had finished, just wanting to be done with it already and she started the music on her own like Hermione had done.

"Still think you can do better than me?" Hermione prodded.

"Or me?" Marie put her two cents worth in as well.

"Of course!" Ginny preached.

She started.

"Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away"

Once again, Ginny was a good singer as well and Hermione and Marie began to get nervous.

"This moments I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell"

She went over to Draco and everyone was surprised when she practically sat in his lap and sang again, making Draco smirk but blush a bit uncomfortably.

"Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again"

Ginny then actually did sit in his lap and ran a finger down his cheek, making him sweat with want.

"You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on"

She moved away from him and sang out with power.

"Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again"

She then practically pounced on poor Draco and kissed him fully on the lips and they made out with tongue. Ron was pissed and Hermione blushed at her friend's boldness. Meanwhile, Marie sent a wolf whistle at them. But neither paid any heed as Draco grabbed the back of Ginny's head to keep her in place and they sucked on each other's faces like animals making everyone else in the room uncomfortable.

Finally Ron had had enough and jumped up to pull his sister off of Malfoy.

"Ron! What the hell?!"

"Don't you ever touch my sister again Malfoy, you hear me?"

"Ah, come on Weasley! It was only a kiss and your sister started it!"

"I don't care who started it! I'll bloody well finish it!"

"Enough! I'll finish it!" Remus shouted, "Since everyone has already sung a song, we are going to all eat dinner now! Understand?"

"Yes Professor" all of the teens said in unison while the adults just smirked.

"No junk food now! Think of something moderately healthy for dinner this time" Marie said and pointed her fingers in accusation, "Remus, Sirius, Ron, Draco, Voldemort!"

"Mine wasn't that bad" Voldemort tried to defend himself.

"Yours was a chocolate bar and you got hyper as fuck after you ate it. No. You are not eating anymore sugar. I don't want you raping me in the middle of the night."

"Now who said it would be rape?"

"I did."

"Ah. You don't know what you're missing, child."

"I bet I do.

"Hmmm. We'll see."

Marie rolled her eyes at the man and sighed heavily in frustration and exhaustion as she thought of her meal. And when she opened her eyes, there it appeared in front of her.

Marie's meal was a big plate of cheesy and creamy macaroni and cheese, crunchy and fresh green beans and a glass of cold milk.

"Mmmmmmm. Good stuff."

She looked over at everyone else to see that they had followed her example somewhat.

Sirius was eating chicken drumsticks and corn, Remus quietly ate a nice rare and juicy steak with mixed vegetables and Draco was eating a fillet of fish with peas and a small portion of cheesy macaroni.

Lucius dignifyingly ate filet mignon with mashed potatoes and gravy, Snape and Ron actually had the same idea and had cheeseburgers, Ginny and Hermione had Italian foods such as spaghetti and lasagna.

And would you believe it that Voldemort was eating Chinese food?!

He was currently munching on a piece of sesame chicken and had fried rice and a crab ragoon.

"Really Voldemort? First a chocolate bar then Chinese food? There must have been a lot I didn't know about you!"

"Well of course! Hardly anyone knows about my eating habits!"

"I can see why, too! If you keep yourself hidden all of the time, then no one will know about you, really."

"True. Why do you think I stay in the shadows all of the time?"

"Is that why you're so pale?"

"Shut up."

After everyone was finished eating, the dished all disappeared off into the unknown.

"So what now?" Ron asked.

"Why don't we just go to bed and figure out something else to do tomorrow." Ginny proposed.

"That's easy for you to say," said Marie, "You're not sharing a room with the dark lord! Or the same bed as him!"

"It won't be that bad, Marie" Ginny said, "Besides, it's not like you're new to those sort of advances."

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded, "That was horrible! Why did you say that?"

"Yeah, you even knew she was abused when Voldemort let that loose earlier today!" Ron piped up.

"I don't know" Ginny shrugged, "I'm probably just cranky. I'm tired. I'm sorry Marie."

"The worst part is that you're right" Marie mumbled, making sure no one heard her but Voldemort.

He made no notion that he heard her but If he did, he kept it hidden.

"Well then! It's off to bed with you kids! Go on! Bed time!" Remus tried to shoo them off, making them go to their designated rooms. Ron and Draco slowly and angrily went to their rooms and Hermione and Ginny to theirs. Lucius and Remus calmly entered their quarters and Snape went to his room. But Sirius stomped right over to Voldemort, intent on unnerving him.

He jabbed a finger in Voldemort's still naked chest, "If you touch her tonight, I will-"

"Relax, Black" Voldemort interrupted, "I promised I will not touch your goddaughter in anyway inappropriately consciously. I give you a wizard's oath."

Sirius glared at him for a while, still not sure whether to trust him or not before replying, "Fine. But if Marie comes out crying in the morning because you-"

Marie listened to their conversation with open ears as Voldemort interrupted her godfather once again, "God dammit, Black! I am not a rapist! I will not rape her! I swear with all of the wizarding blood that runs in my veins! Do you believe me now?"

"I believe you." Marie said, gaining the attention of the two arguing wizards.

"See? That's all that matters, too. I respect her and she trusts me" said Voldemort.

"Very well, but Marie, you can come in me and Snape's room if you feel threatened, alright?"

"Yes, Sirius, but don't worry about it alright? It will be fine." She hugged her Godfather and went into the room with Voldemort but as soon as they shut the door, they locked automatically. Marie went back to try and open the door again only to find out that it was locked from the inside. Nobody could get in or out.

"Well that's just great"

"Don't worry, it's not like I'll betray my word and take you against the door, Marie. Unless you want me to, that is."

"No. No I don't think so."

"So you're unsure about it? I could help you make up your mind?"

Voldemort walked over to the bed and laid on it, showing his chest even more to her, "Come on to bed, sweetheart."

Marie looked at him and only laughed as he winked at her, licked his finger and swirled it around his nipple.

"Nice try, but you cannot charm me into a bed with you like that, Tom!"

All of a sudden the tables turned and as quick as lightening, Voldemort grabbed her and pinned her under him on the bed, "What did you call me?" he growled.

Marie shifted under him, trying to squirm away but it only seemed to make him angrier and he hissed, "Say it again! I dare you!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" she pleaded, "Let me go, please!"

"Say it again!" he shouted, his snake like features becoming even more prominent, making him look even more scary.

"Why do you have such horrible anger issues!?"

"Say it!" he pressed her harshly against the bed, clawing his sharp nails on her arms making her cringe in pain.

"Tom!"

Voldemort then shivered in pleasure, "Again!" he closed his eyes and growled.

Marie began to get confused but did as ordered, "Tom!"

"Ooohh!" he moaned and licked her neck up to her cheek ending it with a rough kiss on the lips. Marie gasped in shock, not realizing that that gave him an opening to plunge his tongue in her mouth and explore her wet cavern, dancing his tongue against hers.

But just before Marie had had enough, he pulled back, slightly out of breathe and shocked at his own behavior, "Sorry about that. I got a little ahead of myself."

He pulled back and stood up acting as though nothing had just occurred.

Marie crawled over to the end of the bed, hugging her knees to her chest, "Are you schizophrenic or bipolar?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You said you wouldn't do anything!"

"I promised that I wouldn't do anything inappropriate to you. I felt that that was the appropriate thing to do. And it's not like I was raping you. Molesting, yes. But I did not rape you."

Tears ran down Marie's face and Voldemort suddenly got uncomfortable. He didn't like crying girls, "Please don't cry" he pleaded and jumped on the bed with her but this only made her cry harder.

"Marie, I-! Please stop crying! I promise I won't touch you again for the rest of the night consciously, just please stop crying!"

This got Marie's attention and she wiped away the tears, "You swear on your magic?" she sniffled.

"Yes, I swear on my magic. Cross my heart and hope to die and all that silly muggle crap as well, alright? We'll just sleep. But before that."

He paused and sat Indian style on the bed watching her, "You owe me an explanation. Why don't you hate me?"

"I don't know really. I don't like you, but I certainly don't hate you. I don't know if I can hate anyone."

"There, now was that so hard to explain? Why couldn't you just tell me that in front of everyone?"

"Because I didn't really know what to say then. Know I do."

"Alright. Now go to sleep. You need it. Now cover your face, I like to sleep nude and I don't think you'll want to see me naked right now."

Marie quickly covered her face with the blankets, waiting for Voldemort to give the okay that it was alright to uncover her face soon.

She felt the bed sink again and Voldemort sighed as he covered himself with the sheets and bedcovers, "Alright, I'm decent."

She uncovered her eyes to see Voldemort smiling at her, his chest showing but the blankets covering his lower half.

"Now please don't cry if you wake up and I'm cuddling you. My body tends to seek warmth in the night."

Marie didn't reply but turned around on her side facing away from him. She could hear Voldemort sigh, "I am sorry about the way I reacted when you said my true name, Marie."

"I know" she muttered to him, "You're just insane is all"

All Marie could hear before she drifted off to sleep was Voldemort's soft hissing laughter that helped her slide to sleep.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888-**

**So that's it of the Karaoke! Next might be truth or dare! Get ready for a great chapter next week sometime.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review! lol**


	16. Truth or Dare?

**Here is my next chapter! Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading. Please review.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888-**

Marie woke up the next morning with an arm around her waist and a face snuggling itself into the crook of her neck. She didn't remember anything right away so it scared her.

She started to shiver and tremble in the arms of the man that held her.

But then that's when the man started to wake up.

"Mng" he grumbled.

"Are you awake already? You're warm . . .mmmmmmm . . . . ,"he stopped and paused to notice who he was cuddling, "Marie?" he felt her stiffen and he sighed, "I warned you didn't I?"

Marie stopped trembling and quickly turned over to face Voldemort, who didn't move so they ended up way too close for Marie's comfort.

That didn't stop Voldemort though from smirking and holding the small of her back with his other hand, bringing her even closer to his naked and slightly sweaty chest. Marie gasped at the sensation but was at a loss for words.

Voldemort leaned over her, trying very hard to make her nervous and succeeding.

After another moment of silence, Marie just couldn't handle it anymore and she put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away, "Will you please get off of me?"

Voldemort put on a look of disappointment across his snake-like features, "Aw," he mock pouted, "No morning sex?"

Marie giggled despite the embarrassing situation, "No, Voldemort, no morning sex".

The man frowned, "I told you to call me Tom."

Marie squirmed under him as he still hadn't moved, "But you hate that name."

"It turns me on when you say it though" he made a move to try to lean more on her to seduce her more.

It wasn't working.

"Please get off me. You're scaring me. I don't like this." She started to even look a little scared.

Voldemort sighed and rolled his eyes, "Only if you say my name, Marie." He smiled wickedly.

Marie's lip thinned and looked away from him, trying to push him away and struggling even more under him, "No, please. Not after what happened last night." She shook with fear at what could happen.

Voldemort even had the decency to look ashamed and he lifted himself off of her to go to the bathroom. Marie took that chance to get out of bed and try to open the door to leave the room.

Luckily, it opened and she went off into the kitchen to find Hermione and Ginny there.

The two girls stared at Marie who was still in her pajamas, "So how did it go last night, Marie?" Ginny asked.

Marie fidgeted and since the two girls were her best friends, she decided to crack, "Okay don't tell Sirius or Remus, but Voldemort tried to bed me last night."

"_Gasp_"

The two teenage girls gasped, "Did he rape you?" asked Hermione.

"No, thank god!" she huffed, "But he did throw me on the bed and kiss me when I said his real name. I think it turned him on that I have been the only one with enough courage to say it."

The girls giggled but frowned a little at the same time.

"So what do you think of him?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean?"

"You know . ." she pushed her shoulder, "Did he look as good as he gloated?"

Marie blushed and looked away but mumbled, "Yes"

"Ooooooooo" they both sounded and giggled at her but Marie rolled her eyes.

"Did he sleep naked?" Ginny asked.

"You have the dirtiest questions!" Spat Marie.

"So?"

"So what?" Marie asked.

"Did you see it?"

"See what?"

"Marie, you are way too innocent." Hermione chided and shook her head.

"What? What are you guys talking about? See what?"

"Are you guys talking about the dark lord's ding dong?" Draco came up behind Marie, whispering enough so only they could hear him.

"What? Oh God No! I didn't see anything like that! You guys are sick!" Marie yelled.

Draco looked her up and down, "Nice jammies. They look hot. Especially with the little snitches on them like that. It's cute."

"Cute?" Ron came out as well, "What the bloody hell are you guys talking about?"

"Hi Ronald, how was your night with Malfoy?" Hermione mocked.

"It bloody sucked!" the red-head shouted making Draco widen his eyes.

"It sucked for you? Well it sucked for me too, you know! You took all of the blankets!"

"Well you snored!"

"No I didn't! You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Shut up!" Marie yelled.

The two boys shut their mouths and looked a little guilty towards Marie.

Finally Ron spoke up, "So how was your night Marie?"

"I don't want to repeat it."

"Awwww"

"No pouting" Hermione scolded, making Draco chuckle at Ron's pouting look.

"Hey Pups!" Sirius and Snape walked in all dressed and ready for the day, "Marie?"

He came over to her quickly, "How was your night? Did he. . . .You know. Do anything to you? You can tell me, you know, if he did?"

"Yeah, no it's fine Sirius. He didn't try anything. I made sure of it!" she smiled at him but glanced over at Hermione and Ginny, hoping that they wouldn't say anything.

Thankfully they didn't.

"So was your night Professor?" Marie tried to be polite but cringed in fear, hoping that Snape didn't yell at her for asking something that wasn't any of her business.

Surprisingly, Snape looked like he was trying to be polite as well and forced himself to smile a little, "Fine. Yours Marie?"

"It was okay, I guess."

"Just okay Marie? I thought I was better than that" as soon as Voldemort said it, he laughed at his own words. He was finally all clothed and the closer he got, the more Marie could smell cologne on him. He smirked at her, "I could take my shirt off again if you want."

"No thank you. I don't think neither of us all would like that." Spat Sirius.

"I wasn't talking to you, dog." Insulted Voldemort.

"Then maybe you were talking to me?" came out Remus, "Don't talk to my friend or Goddaughter like that!"

"She's the dog's goddaughter, not yours, wolf." Lucius supplied to Remus.

"Lucius, I handled your insults last night, but don't talk like that in front of me. She's as much my pup as she is Sirius'. If you say a word against that again, I 'll bite you."

Lucius promptly shut up.

"So what are we going to do today?" piped up Draco.

"I don't know, do you guys want to play truth or dare?" asked Marie.

"Yes!" shouted Ron.

"How do you play that?" Lucius asked, not too thrilled.

"It's easy" supplied Hermione, "It's similar to the game we played last night. You spin the bottle and whomever it lands on, you can ask them truth or dare. If they pick truth, they have to tell you the truth no matter what. If they pick dare, you can dare them to do pretty much anything! It's fun."

"Yeah, it does sound fun" agreed Marie, "Can we play?" she asked everyone.

"Of course we can" Voldemort replied, "Lucius, Draco, Snape! You three will play as well."

"Yes my Lord" they all sounded at the same time like puppets.

"Let's all go into the living room shall we?" Sirius said.

"Wait!" Marie stopped, "I have to get dressed and we all have to eat breakfast first!"

"Oh yes, of course. Well go on and get to it then, Marie!"

Marie ran back to the room, careful not to shut the door behind her, showered real quick and got dressed. As soon as she was done, she ran back out to the kitchen and ate breakfast with everyone. It seemed that they all had the same idea and they all had a big breakfast with eggs, bacon, toast, sausage and pumpkin juice and milk. As soon as they were finished, they all ventured into the living room and sat down. Once again, Voldemort took his place in a loveseat with Marie. Lucius, Draco and Snape sat together on a couch, Remus and Sirius had their own chairs and Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat together on a couch as well.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Hermione.

"Well I sang last, doesn't that mean I get to go next?"

"Spin the bottle, then!"

"Wait, if someone picks truth, how do we know if they really are telling the truth?" asked Ron.

"Snape do you carry potions on you?" asked Marie.

"Of course."

"Of course he does" mocked Sirius.

Snape glared but chose not to say anything on that matter.

"Do you have Veritaserum?" asked Marie.

"Actually I do. Good thinking Potter. Five points to Gryffindor."

"We're not in school right now, Professor." The teens laughed a little at him and the Potion's master just rolled his eyes and got out all of his Veritaserum for them all to drink. Everyone downed it but Voldemort was a little hesitant.

"I really don't want any of you to know any of my deep and dark secrets. . ."

"But that's the fun of it!" Marie shouted, "Please drink your potion?" she pleaded.

Normally puppy eyes didn't work on him but unfortunately, these ones did.

"Fine" and he downed the potion in one gulp.

"Alright, Ginny! Spin away!" Marie laughed out.

Ginny then span the bottle as hard as she could only for the bottle tip to land on her own brother, Ron.

"Dammit" whispered Ron to himself.

Ginny giggled and asked, "Truth or Dare dear brother?"

Ron thought about it a little bit before answering , "Truth".

"What was the last lie you told?" she asked quickly, obviously having thought of the question beforehand.

" I told Lavendar the other day that I still loved her to get snogged, even though I didn't love her."

"Ron! That's aweful!"

"Yeah, Ron! How could you?"

Both Marie and Hermione yelled at him.

"I thought my brother had more dignity in him than that." Said Ginny.

"Wow" was all that Draco said.

"Shut up, alright!?" Ron shouted at them, "At least I can get some when I want it!"

"Ronald!" screamed Hermione, "That's a horrible thing to do! You can't just treat women like that!"

Ron hung his head in shame and just resorted to spinning the bottle himself.

It landed on Marie.

"Truth or Dare, Marie?" mumbled Ron looking pouty.

Marie rolled her eyes and said, "Truth."

Ron took a few seconds to think of his question when suddenly, he lit up with a dirty smile, "What is your guilty pleasure?"

Marie blushed and everyone stared at her, almost as eager as Voldemort to hear what she would say.

"I love to go into the chamber of secrets and fantasize" she blurted and then covered her mouth in shame, still blushing insanely.

Voldemort whispered in her ear, "Fantasize about what?"

Marie shook her head as she still covered her mouth. If she didn't take her hands off her mouth, she wouldn't blurt out an answer.

That is, until Voldemort tugged her hands away.

"About Tom Riddle taking me next to the basilisk's corpse!"

Everyone paled, not even sure if they could laugh at that or not, it was so disturbing.

Voldemort then whispered again in her ear, "That can be arranged, you know?"

Marie blushed beet red and looked away, "I said Tom Riddle, not you, Voldemort."

"Hmmmmm" Voldemort hummed to himself, "We'll see"

Marie didn't quite know what he meant by that but decided just to spin the bottle and ignore it.

This time, the bottle landed on Lucius and she smiled, forgetting her earlier embassment.

"Lucius, Truth or dare?"

Everyone was surprised when the elder Malfoy said, "Dare"

"Alrigthty then! Put three icecubes in your pants, under the underwear!"

"For how long?" Lucius looked mortified.

"Until they melt, Duh!"

Lucius sighed heavily, "Fine." And he conjured three ice cubes and gracefully put them into his pants, shuddering at the coldness. He shivered once they were in and gained goosebumps, blushing only slightly as everyone watched his reaction, snickering at him.

"Is it cold Lucius?" asked Voldemort, teasing his second in command.

"Y-y-y-yesssss!" he stuttered out.

Everyone laughed at his humiliation, finally seeing the Malfoy Lord being put into his place.

Finally, the ice cubes seemed to have melted as Lucius gained back his composure and looked back at everyone calmly, spinning the bottle.

Severus sighed as the bottle landed on him, "Well my friend?" asked Lucius, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he answered shortly.

"Since you're a master at leginimency and no one can read your mind," he started, "What is the thing you are most afraid of?"

Severus paled as Voldemort leaned in more to hear what he had to say.

"I" he paused, looking at Marie and back again.

"I'm afraid of werewolves" he finally pushed out.

Marie looked at him knowingly but Voldemort looked slightly disappointed.

"Seriously?" he said, "You're not afraid of me?"

"After what I have witnessed yesterday and today my lord? No. Not at all, really."

Voldemort glared and put on a look that looked as if he was pouting a little. Marie shoved his shoulder slightly and giggled at him, making him smile and glance back at her.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn" growled Snape as he spun the bottle.

Ron whimpered as it landed on him again, "Really, again? Why again?!"

"Just because, now truth or dare?"

"Dare then I guess" he didn't look too concerned until Snape's face gained a smirk, "I dare you to hug Lord Voldemort."

"WHAT?! No way! I can't do that! He scares me!"

"Just do it Ron! You know he can't hurt you here!" Ginny tried to reassure a little.

"Until we get to leave this place that is." Muttered Marie.

Ron whimpered again and slowly got to his feet to look at Voldemort. The dark lord glared at the boy in utter hatred, "You better be afraid of me, boy." He terrorized him.

Finally after Ron had shuffled over slowly to him with a look on his face like he was about to cry, he was in front of the dark Lord. He just stood there for a few seconds, trying not to look in his eyes until he built up his nerves and quickly shot down to him, hugged him for split second and ran back to his seat, refusing to look at anyone.

Everyone laughed at him as they looked from Voldemort to Ron. Voldemort looked as if he would kill the boy at any second and Ron looked as if he just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Snape was laughing for the first time since they had been in the prison, making Draco and Lucius gaze at him in astoundment.

So that's what Snape's laugh would sound like?

"You have to admit, Ron's reaction is funny." Marie mumbled to Voldemort who still looked pissed.

"I don't care. My reputation is ruined. Hugged by a filthy blood-tr-"

"Oh stop it Tom! Remember! No insults in here!"

"You called me Tom." He said, smiling at her.

"So what? Just shut up and let Ron spin the bottle!"

Voldemort paled into silence as he didn't expect Marie's harsh reaction, "Fine."

Ron span the bottle for the second time only for it to land on Hermione.

"Truth or dare Hermione?"

"Dare!" she jumped up in her seat, clearly excited at having a turn.

Ron winced at her but said, "I dare you to go into the kitchen, get some chili powder and eat it dry."

"Gross!"

"yeah, Ron, that's disgusting!"

"Ew"

Said all the girls in the room, clearly disgusted.

"Alright. Rubbish dare, though Ron." Said Hermione as she got into the cupboards of the kitchen and grabbed some chili powder, bringing it back into the room.

She had a bottle of chili powder in her hand for everyone to see until she poured it down her throat with courage.

She coughed and sputtered, cringing at the gross taste of the chili powder by itself.

She spat out her tongue and shook her head vigorously, trying to get rid of the taste in her mouth.

She sat back in her seat and tears ran down her cheeks as the spice got to her.

"Did it taste good Hermione?" laughed Ginny.

"No!" Hermione glared at her friend.

"Was it spicy?" teased Draco.

Hermione just chose not to answer as she grabbed the bottle again and span it, "I shouldn't have picked dare." She cursed at herself, the spicy taste still in her mouth, so she thought of a butterbeer and downed it quickly until the bottle landed on Ginny.

"Truth or Dare Gin?"

"I pick Truth. I don't want to end up like you." She giggled.

Hermione smiled, " What would you rate every man in the room on according to their looks?"

Ginny paled and then blushed furiously, "Merlin! Hermione!"

"Yes?" she chuckled.

Ginny huffed at her and began her rating, "Draco would be first."

Draco whispered a 'yes!', obviously excited that she thought he was hot.

"Then it would be Lucius, Remus, Sirius, Snape, Ron and then . . . Voldemort."

The men in the room preened at their supposed accomplishments as Lord Voldemort simply glared at everyone, "Even the Weasley boy is ahead of me? Seriously?"

"Don't worry Tom" Marie whispered to him, "You'd be first on my list."

Voldemort smiled insanely but winced when she finished with, "If you looked like when you were younger in your Hogwarts years, that is."

Voldemort growled and looked away. In a way, he was sort of getting self-conscious about the way he looked and it aggravated him. Why should he be self-conscious about the way he looked? He thought he looked just fine. He knew that Marie thought he was sexy from yesterday if her blushing was anything to go by. Was it something to go by? His forehead creased in frustration.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888-**

**Worth the wait? Please tell me! Thank you so much for reading and please review my chapter.**

**Thank you!**


	17. Chances

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the delay! Lol Some things came up. If you are curious as to what suddenly came up read the beginning of my 'Marie and the deal' chapter 26, 'Back in Action'. Otherwise, I'm not explaining it lol Thank you for taking the time to read my story and chapter, hope you all enjoy. Please review after reading, it is much appreciated.**

'_Marie's Thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888**-

With Voldemort's increasing frustration showing on his face, the gang continued to play their game.

Ginny span the bottle, giggling all the while at Ron's pout. The bottle landed on Sirius!

"So," Ginny started, "Truth or Dare Sirius?"

The animagus looked as though he were thinking carefully and perched his chin in his palms, "Dare"

Ginny laughed maniacally at him, "I dare you to sit in Voldemort's lap in your animagus form for five turns!"

"Dammit!"

The teens laughed and giggled but Lucius and Draco looked pretty well disgusted, "Gross" commented Draco.

Snape, however, was smirking, "Finally getting what he deserves." He chuckled.

Voldemort seemed to be fuming, as was Sirius, "Do I really have to do this?" pleaded Sirius.

"Yes!" shouted the teenagers except for Draco and Sirius pouted as he transformed into a big black dog in front of them, growling.

Voldemort looked a little cautious as Sirius jumped up in his lap.

He didn't lie down or anything however. Instead, Padfoot merely stared at him, growling all the while. Voldemort looked back into his eyes, though, until finally Sirius had had enough and lay down in the dark Lord's lap, his ears down watching Marie with a pleading look in his eyes.

Marie giggled and pat his head gently, "It's your turn Sirius. How are you going to spin the bottle, by the way?"

Sirius just lifted up his head and still in the dark lord's lap, he reached over and spun the bottle with his nose, making it land on Snape.

The dog barked joyfully and wagged his tail in Voldemort's face, "Will you quit that?!" Voldemort screeched. Sirius just looked back at him with a cool expression, looking as if he were trying to burn him with his stare. He seemed unaffected, however.

Sirius barked at Remus and Remus flinched slightly but then smiled at his old friend, "He says Truth or Dare, Severus?"

"How can you understand him, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked politely.

"Sirius and I have had a sort of mind connection ever since our Hogwarts days. Since I am a werewolf, I have the ability to understand other canines, thus why I can understand Padfoot."

"Oh." Ginny said, "Cool"

"Will you get on with your question, dog, so you can sooner get off of me?!"

Sirius growled at him again but barked a few more times towards Remus.

"Well Snape? Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't trust him not to make a dare to embarrass me."

Once more Sirius barked a string of barks and when he was finished, Remus translated perfectly, "He says, who do you trust more? Ronald Weasley or your godson, Draco?"

"Ronald Weasley"

"What?!" Ron muttered.

"Seriously?" asked Marie, "Ron over your own Godson?"

"That's weird." Said Ginny.

"You would pick a Weasley over my own son, Severus?!"

"Yes," Snape huffed out, "Like it or not, Lucius, your son is horrible in bad situations and tends to just copies others all of the time. If it came down to my life, I would entrust it to Mr. Weasley. At least he can keep secrets and is half-assed reliable!"

Draco looked a little heartbroken but just shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to comment on whether it was true or not.

"Seriously? That was Padfoot, by the way, he says, I should have picked a better question. I don't know why I didn't ask you where you kept your . . ." Remus stopped and blushed a little.

"Well Remus?" Marie asked, "What did he say?"

". . . Porn."

Ron immediately burst out on laughter and even Hermione, Ginny and Marie chuckled a little. Voldemort stared a head in a daze, though, wondering why never kept any porn.

_Oh wait, that's right. It's because I'm a dark lord. Dark lords' don't need magazines' to get satisfied._

Voldemort smirked as Sirius barked with laughter very loudly and Lucius and Draco even snickered a bit. Snape though. Snape was red with anger.

"I do not keep porn, dog!"

Remus continued his translation on behalf of Sirius making threats, "He says is it gay or straight porn?"

Snape was quiet for a second before the Veratisirum made him say, "Both."

Once again the laughter continued and even Voldemort cackled with laughter making Sirius bounce up and down a little until he barked madly.

"He says to stop laughing, Voldemort. Your laughter is making him bounce up and down and it is making him sick."

Voldemort stopped, looking affronted, "So what? Snape! Get on with your spinning of the bottle!"

"Yes, my lord."

Snape span the bottle immediately until it stopped at Remus, "Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmmm. . . I guess I pick Dare."

Snape smirked cruelly, "I dare you to eat dog food."

"Really? That's the best you can come up with, Snape?"

Padfoot whined pitifully and wagged his tail as Remus conjured a can of Alpo Dog food, "No, Padfoot" he said possessively holding the can to his chest, "It's mine. Ooo! It's chicken and lamb flavored!"

Sirius whined again and laid down in Voldemort's lap as Remus opened the can and dug in.

"Too bad for you, Snape, that I have already done this before. It's really not all that bad."

"Ugh!" Marie made a disgusted noise.

"Gross!"

"Ew!"

"Oh Merlin stop, please!" Ron, Hermione and Ginny all pleaded.

Lucius and Draco just simply looked away and Snape seemed disappointed.

Sirius just whined, watching as his friend ate his favorite dog dish. Everyone was shocked to see, Voldemort reaching down to pat him on the head. Sirius looked up at him with wide eyes as Voldemort scratched behind his ears.

Evidently Voldemort found just the right spot and snickered as Sirius' leg jumped up and down gleefully and he wagged his tail with joy.

Remus just stared when he finished his can, "Padfoot? Are you alright?"

All of a sudden, Padfoot stopped and looked over at Remus and everyone else in surprise.

Sirius growled an apology to Remus and he translated, "He says that was weird. And for me just to spin the damn bottle already."

"Temper, temper." Muttered Voldemort, still scratching Sirius' ears and neck soothingly.

Marie laughed and hissed to him, **"Oh stop it will you? He feels embarrassed enough."**

Voldemort smiled, **"Not that much since he's still wagging his tail."**

Sirius' tail was currently thumping on Voldemort's side as he continued his ministrations on his ear.

Remus span the bottle and it landed on Voldemort, "Truth or Dare?"

"I guess I'll pick dare, I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"The worst thing that can happen is that I dare you to create a poem about your true feelings for Marie." Remus shot back at him.

Voldemort stared back at him in horror, "No."

"You have to, Voldemort." Marie said, "You picked dare, now you have to go with it. Come on, it can't be that hard to make up a poem about how much you hate me!"

Voldemort stared at her in confusion, "I don't hate you Marie. In fact I find you quite . . . my cup of tea.

Your eyes are my most favorite shade of green

and your body is very beautifully . . . lean.

I like the way you laugh and smile,

It would never go out of style.

Your fragrance smells of sweet vanilla,

I wish Lucius would stop staring at me like a dumb, stupid gorilla."

Lucius immediately stopped squinting and looked away from his master as he continued.

"You make my soul feel complete

You make me sweat in this lovely, mmmmm . . . juicy heat.

If you asked me to stop

I would have no choice but to drop

And wonder why only you can do this to me."

Everyone was silent after this particular dare and even Marie blushed as Voldemort leaned in a little towards her as if to kiss her in front of everyone.

But he wouldn't do that would he?

No.

Especially not with Sirius growling at him, threatening to bite his head off. Voldemort leaned back again and Marie looked away, still beet red at his poem.

"You would really stop the war for Marie?" asked Ginny.

Voldemort furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at the girl. Only Marie could see the very faint pink that tinted his pale cheeks.

"No, of course not, stupid girl!"

Marie's world seemed to crash down upon her in sorrow.

"It was just the dare to make up a poem about her, that's all! And as you can see, I have done that! Stop being so foolish! Moving on!"

Everyone stared in shock at the Dark Lord.

How can he be so gentle and kind one minute and be hard and cruel the next?

Sirius growled at him furiously for his carelessness. Sirius could sense Voldemort's emotions in his dog form and had been surprised when he had felt Voldemort's genuine feelings when he spoke the poem and then his guiltiness when he had snapped at Marie and the others for their 'insolence'. Sirius knew Voldemort did feel something for his goddaughter and he was determined to bring these feelings into the light.

Sirius barked again.

"He says to spin the bottle, old man."

Voldemort glared at Moony but Remus put his hands up in defense, "Hey, it's his words, not mine!"

The dark lord raised an eyebrow and looked at the dog in his lap, "I'm not old, you mutt."

Sirius seemed to whine and growl at the same time.

"Translation: You were born far earlier than me, thus you are old. How old are you anyway?" said Remus.

"He said all that with a mere one second growl?" said Lucius, unbelieving.

Sirius bent his head, tilting it to one side, watching Voldemort and barked again.

"He's asking how old you really are" Remus translated.

"Why does it matter?" Voldemort growled animalistically.

"Because he says he wants to know how old you are before he can kick your ass for making Marie feel like crap, you bastard."

Voldemort snapped his head over to look at Marie who refused to look at him in the eye. Voldemort touched her shoulder gently but she shrugged his hand off.

Voldemort took a deep breath and looked down at Sirius, "I'm seventy years old. And I wasn't trying to make you feel bad this time, Marie."

"**Well you did!"** she hissed at him.

"**Well I'm sorry"** he hissed back in Parseltongue so no one would ever hear him say that but Marie. Marie glanced over to him, "**You really mean that?"**

"**Of course. I just don't want to ruin my reputation if I say I would stop a war immediately for my enemy. To stop a war, mind you, that has been going on since well before you were born."**

"**Oh." **Marie looked away, "Thank you" she said in English.

"For what?" he asked confused.

Sirius could tell that Voldemort had apologized and was pelting his tail against Voldemort's side, "Will you stop that already? It's starting to hurt!"

Sirius stopped but didn't wipe the stupid dog grin off of his face.

Voldemort turned back to Marie when she said, "For being honest"

The dark Lord smirked_, I will always be honest with you, Marie_, he thought out to her making her smile.

"Alright!" Remus gathered everyone's attention, "Will you just spin the bottle now?"

As Voldemort span the bottle, he was getting more and more cautious as the bottle suddenly landed on Marie.

"Truth or Dare?" he gulped.

"Dare"

_Dammit,_ he thought, _Wait I have the perfect idea! Hopefully everyone won't hate me for 'this'._

"Marie" he purred to her, as he conjured a jar of peanut butter into his waiting hand, making Sirius yip with excitement, "I dare you" he started as he grabbed a glob of peanut butter on his finger, "to lick off this peanut butter from my finger . . . slowly."

Everyone paled at his order and Sirius even stopped wagging his tail and just stared at him in plain hatred as if saying, 'Really?'

Marie blushed insanely turning a deep tomato red and she gulped with nervousness.

'_Seriously?! Out of all the Dares in the world, he chooses that one?!'_ she thought.

Voldemort smiled trying to seem innocent with his proposal, showing his canine teeth.

As if Marie had a choice in the matter!

'_Should I do it? It would just encourage him more than he is already, though'_ she thought.

'_Screw it. Might as well have a little fun with him and it will give Sirius a heart attack. Maybe it will be funny?'_

"Fine." Marie came to the conclusion, "Give me your finger."

She grabbed his hand and Voldemort could only watch as she began to suck on his finger harshly, gliding her tongue along his knuckles and nail. The others in the room could have nearly fainted in their shock.

"Mmmmmm" Marie moaned at the taste of the peanut butter as she sucked ruthlessly on his long digit.

Voldemort, meanwhile was smiling contentedly watching with satisfaction as his enemy was sucking on his finger, the peanut butter nearly gone, already.

"Haahh" Voldemort breathed out in lovely ecstasy, closing his eyes as he just concentrated on the feel of Marie's tongue and the fact that the peanut butter was gone already. He bit his lip and shook his head back in forth only slightly.

She was just teasing him now.

Just when Voldemort was about to moan out, she pulled away quickly, leaving his finger soaked from her wet mouth.

Voldemort opened his eyes and smiled at everyone's reactions.

Sirius was growling insanely and bared his teeth, licking his chops like he was about the maul Voldemort. Everyone else just tried to ignore what had just transpired.

Marie just looked away and smirked only slightly so no one would see it and span the bottle.

It landed on Draco this time and drove everyone's attention away from the last dare.

"Truth or Dare, Draco?"

"Uuuuuuhhhhh. . . Truth."

"Awww", Marie pouted, "I don't really have a good enough Truth question." She looked over at Sirius, "You know you can get off of Voldemort's lap after this right?"

Sirius nodded his dog head quickly with excitement, hardly containing himself as he really did want off of his lap by now.

"Hmmmm . . ." Marie thought, "How about this. What is the biggest thing you have ever stolen?"

"Shit" Draco cursed.

"Draco! Manners!" his father reprimanded.

"Sorry, father." He looked over to Marie, "The biggest thing I've ever stolen is Neville Longbottom's Flutterby bush before I burned it with an incendio charm."

"Malfoy! That's horrible!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, you bloody ferret, why would you do that to poor Neville?" Ron yelled at him.

"I don't know, Weasley! It was in second year! I don't exactly remember why I did it!" Draco yelled back.

"That's just mean, Draco. What did Neville ever do to you?" Marie asked.

"Nothing, I just . . .I was trying to get your attention I guess."

"Whose attention?" Marie asked.

"Yours, Marie" he said.

All of a sudden, Sirius transformed back into a human, "What?!" he screamed.

"Excuse me, Black, but would you kindly get off of my lap now?"

There Sirius was still in Voldemort's lap after transforming too quickly, not realizing what he did.

"Oh." He said sheepishly, "Whoops."

Slowly, Sirius detached himself from the dark lord and went back to his original seat.

"Anywayyyyyy" drawled Snape, "Back to the game?"

"Sure. Let's just continue right?" Sirius said, nodding his head in agreement, "Draco, spin the bottle".

Draco did as he was told and span the bottle quickly until it finally landed on Hermione and he smiled mischievously, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Hmmm. If you could kiss someone in this room, who would it be?"

Hermione paled, but shouted out quickly, "Ronald!"

"Really?" Ron asked happily.

Hermione blushed, "Yes, Ronald." She looked away.

"Awesome" he grinned goofily.

Ginny looked like she was going to hurl while Marie and Draco giggled at Hermione's dilemma.

"My turn" Hermione reached over and span the bottle, making it land on Lucius.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"You sound unsure." She observed.

"I am." Lucius confirmed.

"Fine then. You are right to be scared. I dare you to let someone decorate your hair like a little girl's."

Lucius let his jaw drop in shock, "What? NO!"

Voldemort chuckled, "Lucius, my faithful follower, I'm afraid you have to!"

Marie laughed excitedly as Ginny bounced up and down, "Ooo! Let me do it! Let me do it!"

"Okay!" Hermione agreed.

Lucius paled in fear and he hissed at the girl as she approached.

Meanwhile while Ginny and Hermione had their way with Lucius' hair, Marie and Voldemort looked at each other smiling with mad glee.

Marie winked at him, "**So did you not like the way I teased you?"**

"**Oh no, I enjoyed it immensely."** He countered, "**Would you do it again willingly?"**

"**Maybe if you looked-"**

"**Younger? Not a monster?"** Voldemort supplied, his breath hitched in anger and a little broken.

"**Yeah"** Marie hissed sadly, **"I mean . . ."**

"I know what you mean, Marie. It's alright. I understand." He looked down at the floor, almost sadly.

Marie seemed disturbed and just for a moment she thought that she was being unfair but shook that thought away to look back over at Mr. Malfoy. The girls had finally finished their masterpiece and Lucius Malfoy now had pigtails with small flowered barrettes in his long, blonde silky hair. He looked absolutely humiliated and dishonored.

"This is completely agonizing. You two are absolutely foul, you know that?"

"Just wait until you actually see what you look like, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione tried to cheer him up, failing.

Draco tried to conceal his laughter but that didn't work out too well.

Ginny conjured a mirror for him only for him to scream bloody murder.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed, "What have you done to me?!" Lucius was nearly sobbing, touching his hair with a pitiful expression on his face.

"Eh, I think I'll just spin the bottle now." He put the mirror down and span the bottle.

It landed on his own son.

"Truth or Dare, son?"

"Truth?"

"I see where he gets his unsureness from" commented Marie.

"Marie, that's not even a word." Reprimanded Snape but Marie just smirked and said, "It is now."

Voldemort tried not to smile and he looked away towards an empty wall.

"Right, well Draco" Lucius continued, "Have you ever slept sexually with anyone in this room?"

"Has that been bothering you or something?" asked Ginny.

"Yes it has. I see the way he looks at you, Ms. Weasley.

"Yes" said Draco.

"What?!" Lucius raised his voice, "Whom?!"

Draco covered his mouth, determined not to say anything and he blushed horribly.

"Draco, young man, tell me this instant!"

Draco shook his head 'no' and Lucius got even more pissed off.

"My son cannot be a blood traitor and not a homophobic either! I refuse it!"

"Relax father, I'm not gay."

"Who is it then?!"

"Alright! Alright, it was me okay?" Everyone looked over at Ginny in surprise.

"Ginny?" Ron whimpered, "A Slytherin? Malfoy? Draco Bloody Fucking Malfoy?!"

"Yes, Ronald! But it was in my third year alright?! I didn't know any better!"

"You took advantage of my sister!"

Ron tried to attack him but failed when Voldemort tripped him and he fell to the ground.

"Ooops" said Voldemort, "Take a seat, Weasley, it doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me!"

"Just calm down, Ron."

"No, Hermione! Did you know about this?"

Hermione blushed and Ron's face gathered a dark red and purple color to it.

"Calm down, Ronald." Marie tried to calm him, "It's over now. There's nothing that we can do about it."

"Except neuter him of course" giggled Sirius while Remus looked a bit afraid at the word neuter.

"That's a good idea" Ron said.

"No! Ron!"

"Ginny, just stop alright!?"

Lucius stood up and faced the Weasley boy, "You will not cause such brutality upon my son!"

"Well we'll see about that!"

"Enough!" screamed Voldemort and everyone stopped their argument in silence.

"What's done is done! We will move on now! Weasley, Malfoy, sit down!" the dark lord commanded.

They did immediately as told without complaint.

"Draco spin the bottle." Marie encouraged and he did so.

It landed on Marie.

"Truth or Dare Marie?" he smirked, not really affected by the argument.

"Dare." Marie didn't really think before she talked and she stopped herself, "Wait! NO!"

"Too late! I dare you to kiss all of the guys in the room!"

"What?" Marie gasped, " I can't do that, that's gross!"

"You have to do it." Said Draco.

Marie looked a bit flushed but she gathered up her courage and walked around the room starting with Ron.

She lightly pecked him on the cheek, figuring out that she can cheat the dare.

"That's not fair!" yelled Draco.

"Why not?" she questioned. "You never said that it had to be a French or a real kiss on the lips"

Draco looked dumbfounded but just sat there pouting as she continued.

She kissed Remus and Sirius next on the cheek as well and then Lucius on the cheek. But then she came up to Draco and softly pecked his lips with hers, making him blush and gasp . Too quickly, she retreated and went over to Snape, pecking his cheek as well.

But then it came to Voldemort. Marie blushed, remembering last night's incident but she leaned down slowly, aiming for his cheek.

But suddenly Voldemort turned just right so she'd kiss him on the lips!

Marie tried to back off but Voldemort held on the back of her head, holding her gently as he pushed his lips against hers, moving them softly. This made Marie gasp and moan so softly that only Voldemort could hear it. He tried to push his tongue in her mouth but this made her fearful and he caught on, letting her go.

She gasped for air, staring at him in shock.

Okay, she really wasn't that all shocked. She should have seen that coming but then again she never expected to feel Voldemort's lips like that. They were soft, and gentle yet demanding and bold. Marie blushed and just sat back down next to him.

'_That was weird.' _She thought, '_I wonder how that would feel if he was younger like in the chamber of secrets?'_

She quickly span the bottle, not wanted to make any time for anybody to say anything to her about Voldemort's kiss. Especially Sirius.

The bottle landed on Voldemort.

"Truth or Dare Tom?"

Voldemort smiled at the use of his name coming from her lips, "Dare."

"I dare you to . . .to change or glamour yourself to look like you did when you were younger. Like Tom Riddle."

Voldemort stared blankly at Marie and the strange request.

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888-**

**And you will all find out what happens next next week sometime! Thank you all for reading and please review on this chapter. I really miss all of the reviews.**

**Thank you**


	18. Tom Riddle

**Sorry for the slow update on this story! I've been trying to finish my other story, 'Marie Potter and the deal'. It only has six more chapters to go on it. But here's another chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading and please give me a review on what you thought about it. That would be much appreciated. Please do not copy any of my ideas, though of the dares and on whom. I wouldn't want there to be any confusion. Thank you.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

'Everyone's thoughts'

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888-**

Everyone looked over at Voldemort in wonder.

Would he really glamour himself to look younger?

Everyone in the room except for Marie and Ginny has never seen what Voldemort had looked like before his rebirth. Mind you, Lucius and Severus only ever saw him with his hood up and otherwise, the dark curses he used all of the time disrupted his appearance.

Voldemort heaved a big sigh and stared at Marie, a little bit of hurt in his eyes, "Are you sure?"

All of the teens nodded eagerly, making Lucius roll his eyes at his son.

"Fine . . . close your eyes and I'll do it."

Marie closed her eyes, as did the others, waiting to hear the dark lord give his permission to look back again.

A few seconds passed on by when Marie was getting agitated, "Are you done yet?!"

"Nearly! Calm down, I have a lot of work to do on myself to look the way I used to!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down, Drama Queen!"

Marie could hear the dark lord snort at the muggle word and she giggled when he cuffed her.

A minute passed by until finally, Voldemort gave the 'okay', "Alright, you an all look at me now."

Marie and the others opened their eyes and Marie gasped at the change. He looked just like his memory in the chamber of secrets. He had a youthful appearance with pale, human skin. His hair was pitch black slightly curly near his bangs. He had high cheek bones and a straight nose. His eyes were a light blue and he just looked soooooo freaking handsome that Marie didn't even realize that she was staring in awe at him, making him a little nervous. Only Ginny seemed uncomfortable since he had betrayed her in her first year.

He raised his eyebrows at the group, "Well? Is it what you all expected?"

"I expected you to be a geeky nerd" Sirius said and Remus chuckled.

Severus and Lucius made no comment but Draco smirked, "It's different."

"Exceptional" commented Hermione.

"Whatever." Said Ron.

"So Fucking Hot. . ." Marie whispered.

The others were shocked to hear Marie say such a thing but Voldemort merely smirked, making Marie nearly melt, "Glad you think so, Marie" he said huskily, "You may call me Tom since I no longer resemble Lord Voldemort right now. Now may we resume the game?"

"Sure" she said weakly.

Without another word, Tom span the bottle and leaned back, putting his arm around Marie, pleasantly surprised that she didn't move away this time.

The bottle landed on Ron.

"Truth or Dare, Weasley?"

"Uh, Truth."

Tom chuckled and asked, "Who was your first crush?"

Ron blushed before blurting out, "Marie!"

"What?!" Hermione glared at him, "You said that I was your first crush earlier!"

"Well I lied, alright?"

Hermione huffed and looked away from him while Marie looked a little grossed out, "Sorry, Ron but you're like a brother to me"

Ron looked mortified, "Oh NO! I know! It's just when we were in first year, Marie. A lot has changed since then. I like Hermione now."

"Yeah and just yesterday you liked Lavender Brown" snorted Draco.

"Shut up you bloody ferret!" Ron screamed at him.

"Why don't you, Weasel?!"

Before Ron could say something to retaliate, Hermione and Ginny both held Ron back with force, casting a harmless silencio spell on him to keep him quiet. Instead, he moved his mouth like he was screaming horrible words and insults at the Malfoy heir.

"Alright, enough!" Snape shouted at the red headed boy, "Spin the bottle, boy!"

Ron's red face seemed to fade back to normal as he calmed down and Hermione and Ginny finally let him go and released the spell so he could talk.

Ron mumbled some curses under her breathe but said nothing to the ferret as he wordlessly span the bottle.

It landed on Hermione and he asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Complete this sentence: I think the ugliest person here is . . ."

Hermione sighed, "I think the ugliest person here is . . . umm . . . Snape?"

Ron frowned, "You sound doubtful"

"Well I took the potion! Obviously I'm not lying, Ronald!"

"Fine, alright! Damn!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Snape only stared ahead like he was ignoring the whole conversation.

Remus and Sirius were trying to keep themselves from laughing out hysterically, turning purple in the effort.

Hermione just span the bottle for it to land on Lucius Malfoy and she asked, "Truth or Dare, sir?"

"Truth, I suppose."

Hermione thought for a moment before asking, "Have you ever cheated on Narcissa?"

"Oh, yes, multiple times with the same woman."

"What?" Draco squeaked, mortified.

Lucius paled, looking very uncomfortable in the situation.

Tom looked angry and growled at his second in command, "Lucius, you know I do not tolerate unfaithful people in my circle, right?"

"Of course my Lord, I would never be unfaithful to you-"

"I'm talking about Narcissa, your wife! Who did you cheat on her with?!"

With the potion still working and having full effect on him, he blurted out, "Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"EEEWWWWWW!" There were a chorus of disgusted noises around the room and Lucius gulped, "Look it wasn't my fault, alright?! You have to hear the whole story!"

"I don't think I want to" Draco said, scrunching his nose in disgust.

Lucius just rolled his eyes, "You remember that time that I told you, my lord, when Bellatrix tried to kill your snake because she was jealous of it?"

"Yes" he answered shortly, narrowing his eyes in hatred and furrowed his brow.

"Well she decided that she wanted to get back at me, so she gave me a small dose of lust potion every now and then to make me sleep with her. Please, my lord, it wasn't my fault."

"Since the truth serum is still in effect, I believe you. I'm going to have to have a little chat with Bella."

Marie blushed as she realized she was jealous of Bellatrix a little bit to get to be near him more often.

Tom noticed the blush and smirked again, rubbing her shoulder with his warm hand. Marie blushed again, making Tom hiss to her, **"No need to be jealous, Marie."**

Marie decided not to comment as she thought that the truth potion would make her tell the truth and she wouldn't be able to lie and say she wasn't jealous.

Lucius span the bottle and it landed on Sirius.

"Truth or-"

"Dare!" Sirius shouted to beat him to it.

"You didn't learn from last time did you?"

"Nope."

"Sirius never learns anything from his mistakes" Remus shook his head only to laugh when Sirius playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Anyway . . ." Lucius paused, "I dare you to eat a raw egg, shell and all"

"That's disgusting" Ginny piped up and said.

"Okay" Sirius agreed, "It'll give me a nice and shiny coat!"

"Oh Merlin, Sirius!" Marie gagged, "So gross."

Tom snickered, brushing his new hair back slightly, "At least he doesn't have to sit in my lap again."

Sirius went and grabbed an egg from the fridge after thinking about and cracked it all up in a bowl, leaving the shell in there as well, "I've eaten worse things than this, by the way." He informed everyone.

While he was cracking up the egg and mixing everything together he continued, "I used to have eating contests with James and Remus all of the time and I would always win!"

"We don't want to hear your disgusting and stupid stories, Black" Snape growled.

But Sirius just continued with a smirk.

"There was this one time James dared me to eat a slug that he soaked in vinegar for instance."

"God, Sirius! Shut up and eat the egg!" Hermione shouted and without another word, Sirius did as he was told and tipped the bowl back, drinking the mashed up raw egg like a broth. When he was done, he was still crunching on the egg shells, making the teens cringe at the sound, even Tom.

Marie stuck out her tongue in disgust and looked away.

"Mmmmmm" Sirius hummed, "That was actually pretty good. I think I would like another later. But without the shell, of course."

"That's disgusting, Black." Lucius told him.

"I bet it would be good with alcohol." Sirius continued.

"Sirius! Just shut up and spin the bottle!" Ginny said.

"Fine, fine." And he spun the bottle eagerly, making it land on Snape.

"Truth or dare, Snape?"

"Truth"

"Are you sure you don't want to pick dare?"

"I'm sure, Black." He drawled.

"Fine. Who do you think looks the sluttiest here in the room?"

"Ginerva Weasley" he said, but no one really complained.

Ginny had an affronted look on her face but chose not to comment.

Everyone pretty much agreed with the opinion, actually.

Ginny was in to bright red lipstick and clothes that showed a lot of skin.

Ginny angrily crossed her arms and looked away from the group.

Snape shrugged his shoulders and span the bottle.

It landed on Tom.

Snape stiffened but asked his Lord, "Truth or Dare, my Lord?"

"I think I'll pick dare, Severus." He smirked.

Snape nodded and walked over to him, making everyone curious.

What was he going to have the Dark Lord do?

Snape came up to him and whispered in his ear so no one would be able to hear him, "I dare you to flirt with someone you hate in this room."

After Snape finished whispering, he went back to his seat, ALMOST smiling in satisfaction at the dark Lord's face.

It was priceless.

His eyes were wide with a horror like look to them but calmed down, looking to Marie but she could offer no help as she didn't hear what Snape had said.

"Really?" Tom asked just to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes, my Lord" Snape drawled as if this wasn't amusing but on the inside, Snape was laughing hysterically.

'What was happening' everyone was wondering who hadn't heard the dare, 'And what was it that could it be so bad that The Dark Lord doesn't want to do it?'

"For how long?" Tom asked.

"Until they figure it out."

Tom hissed in anger but leaned his head back and breathed calmly, looking back at Hermione.

"You know Ms. Granger, for a muggleborn, you are actually quite beautiful"

Hermione blushed and her eyes widened as did everyone else's in the room.

Marie couldn't help but to feel jealous of Hermione, '_Why is he flirting with her now?!'_

"Oh, ummm" Hermione tried to think clearly, "Thanks. I guess."

Tom smirked, trying not to gag on his words.

Meanwhile, Ron was beginning to get red again.

"You're indeed welcome, my dear. I especially love the color of your hair. It's like a caramel color. The way it's curled makes it look like swirling caramel. And your eyes . . .hmmmmm"

'_Okay, there's definitely something wrong here.' _Marie thought_, 'I can feel him straining not to frown and burst out in anger. So why is he saying all of these things?'_

_Merlin, somebody please guess the dare already. I thought that it would have been obvious by now! _Voldemort thought, gritting his teeth behind his full lips.

"It thought that you liked my goddaughter, Voldemort?" Sirius frowned.

"Oh I do" he smiled genuinely, looking back at Marie who looked confused and he smirked, raising a black eyebrow at her, as if pleading her to do something for him.

So Marie opened their connection to hear his thoughts.

_Please, Merlin just guess it already! Somebody! Snape dared me to flirt with someone in the room that I hate!_ His thoughts screamed out.

That's when Marie finally understood but Tom made one last flirty gesture to the girl.

"Your body don't look that bad either I suppose. Almost like an hourglass."

_Small breasts though_ he pouted.

"Snape dared you to flirt with someone you hate." Marie finally said.

"Finally! Thank you! Merlin, it was killing me!" Tom shouted in relief.

Hermione looked somewhat relieved as well, as did Ron.

Suddenly Tom reached out and grabbed Marie, "I was actually thinking of you the whole time, little one."

"You think I have small breasts?!" Marie shouted at him, making Tom blush humanly and let her go, looking unsure of how to solve this dilemma.

"Uhhhhh. No?"

"Why did you say that like a question?" Marie looked at him in anger.

"Oh Merlin! Look Marie! I think you are the hottest freaking girl that I have seen in a while. You are extremely sexy and you have preferable sized breasts. There. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes. Thank you." Marie blushed as well but looked satisfied.

"Sirius looked ready to explode like always when Voldemort said something like that.

"Okay. Spin the bottle . . . Tom." Remus said unsurely but Tom span the bottle anyway.

It landed on Draco.

"Truth or Dare young Malfoy?" Tom asked.

"Truth" Draco looked a little worried.

"With whom did you have your first kiss?"

"Pansy"

"Well I should have known that one" Ginny said.

"You could be my last kiss if you wanted?" Draco flirted.

"Draco! You will not marry a harlot bloodtraitor like her!" Lucius yelled at his son in horror.

"Yes, father, I know. I'm just flirting a little is all." He said exasperatedly.

"Anyway, Draco, spin the bottle. That was rather quick." Hermione concluded.

The bottle landed on Marie and Draco smirked evilly, "Truth or Dare?"

Marie thought hard, watching Draco's features. She couldn't tell what he had up his sleeve so she said, "Dare."

Draco rushed up to her and whispered in her ear her dare, "I dare you to kiss somebody random in the room on the lips in a French kiss."

With that, Draco backed up to see Marie's reaction. Only she didn't seem to mind the dare. She grabbed Tom by the front of his robes and smashed her lips on his. Tom looked surprised but took the kiss anyway. He kissed back with fever, holding the back of her head, gripping her wild and messy black hair.

Then Marie pushed her tongue against his lips. This was Tom's best day ever as he let her tongue enter his mouth and he moaned appreciatively. He prodded his own tongue against hers, tasting her sweet flavor of fruits. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, making him shiver and bite her lip gently. He grabbed her waist with his other free hand, bring her closer. Marie then moaned in delight, although feeling slightly uncomfortable that this was indeed Voldemort that she was making out with.

Neither seemed to care that everyone was watching and they kissed each other continuously. Marie brought her hands up to his black hair and gripped it tightly, making Tom almost whimper slightly and grab her butt tightly, squeezing it a little.

This is what Marie didn't like, so she broke the kiss, seeing Tom's flushed and slightly pink face. They were breathing hard, breathes mingling.

'_I can't believe I just did that'_ Marie thought.

_I can't believe she just kissed me! That was great,_ but Voldemort knew that something was off by the way Marie held herself just then.

"Your dare was to kiss me wasn't it?" he asked when he caught his breathe.

"No, not exactly. It was to kiss a random person in a French style. But I didn't like it when you touched me there, so I stopped it."

"Oh. Sorry."

Marie nodded her head as if forgiving him and turned to see everyone else's reaction.

Draco looked disappointed that she didn't pick him and her two Godfathers' looked ready to kill Voldemort once more. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were smiling knowingly. However, Lucius and Snape just look disgusted.

Marie just reached out for the bottle silently and span it quickly to move on with the game. She didn't know what was going on with her. It was weird.

The bottle landed on Lucius.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Everyone was shocked that Lucius actually picked dare again after what had happened to his hair.

"I dare you to turn your robes inside out."

"Really?" Ron asked, "Now that was a rubbish dare, Marie."

"Shut up Ron! I just made out with the dark lord and I'm beginning to feel a little dizzy from the lack of air, so shut it!"

"Okay" he agreed.

Meanwhile, Lucius did as told and magically turned his clothes inside out, "That was easy enough"

Lucius then span the bottle expertly, making it land on Remus, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever stalked someone before? If so , then who?"

Remus looked horrified, but answered, "Yes I have. Tonks."

"Moony! You can't just stalk my cousin just because you like her!" Sirius complained.

"Sorry, alright? She just seemed so vulnerable back then. And cute."

"Never took you for that kind of man, Lupin" Tom chided.

"Well sorry if I don't live up to your expectation, your majesty." Remus mocked the dark lord, making Tom wrinkle his nose and growl in his throat.

"Anyway! Before this gets ugly! Moony! Please spin the bottle?" Marie begged.

Remus calmed a bit and did as he was told silently, making the bottle land on Sirius.

Remus sighed to his best friend, "Truth or dare, Padfoot?"

"I think I'll pick dare again."

"You really do never learn, do you?" Tom asked but said nothing more."

"I dare you to lick someone's cheek"

"Moony, that's disgusting. You never know where anyone's face has been! It's gross!"

"You ate a raw egg!" Ron said.

"So? It was good." Sirius defended himself.

"With the shell in it." Marie continued.

Sirius shrugged but admitted, "It was a little crunchy."

Sirius sighed, "Fine, I'll do it"

With that, he transformed into his animagus form and jumped up to Marie's lap, licking her cheek merrily.

Marie giggled as Padfoot kissed her cheek as a dog and scratched behind his ear when he stopped. Padfoot barked happily and transformed back into his original spot.

"That good enough for you, Moony?" he laughed at him.

"I guess it will have to do" he said, "Spin the bottle."

And Sirius did swiftly, having it land on Ginny.

"Truth or dare, Ms. Weasley?"

"I choose Dare."

"Wow, you're brave. Okay then, . . . .I dare you to . . ."

But then he stopped as Tom started to change suddenly.

Everyone watched in fascination as Tom began to change back into his snake-like form, losing his hair, nose and human skin.

"What happened?" Marie asked as everyone was wondering the same thing.

"My glamour wore off. It seems that I can only stay that way for a set amount of time. It lasted an hour and a half just now, I suppose." Voldemort replied, touching his hairless scalp with his long nails.

"Oh." Was all Marie said, "Well that's alright. It was getting kind of uncomfortable with you looking like that anyway. This is more normal to me, anyway the way you look. You have always looked this way when I saw you. Except in the chamber of secrets of course."

"Of course" Voldemort agreed.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted, "Can I continue or what?"

"Actually" Hermione interrupted, "How about he all just take a break now and have some lunch? It's been awhile since breakfast now."

"Lunch sounds awesome! Let's eat!" Ron agreed dramatically as did the other teens.

"Fine", said Sirius, "But then we are continuing after we eat."

**-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888-**

**Well there you have it! Please review and tell me what you thought about it! Thank you.**


End file.
